The Forbidden Love
by titanreader
Summary: In the land of an aging specie, the vampires, lived a brave soul of a wolf. Bo had bound her heart to loyalty and love. What happens when loyalty demands destructon of love. What will Bo choose?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know many of you were wondering why the abrupt end in Amist your lust. It was because my intentions were writing a story of a journey from their separation to the reunion. Nothing further. I guess I wrote the ending a badly. I'm sorry about that. I'll try to avoid that in this story. **

**This story is inspired by underworld. Though it won't be the exact same, much will be imitated.**

Bo ran along the shore lines, her breathing fast, legs pumping one ahead of the other. The fae turned her head to glance behind, and immediately turned back pushing faster. Tiny grains of sand dipping between her bare footed toes. Muscular arms pushed through the air. The growls had gotten louder. Bo could feel their presence. The horrible stench of their breath from their drooling mouths brought tears to her eyes that momentarily blurred her visions. Slashes of cold saline water from the waves pricked her face.

The brunette could see the mansion frontier atleast a hundred yards away. A mischievous grin spread her lips when she noticed the familiar and distinct figure at the first level, among with other many. The brunette bared her teeth and growled, speed catching up as she transformed partially into her wolf form. This was pure intent of showing off, since Bo was capable of outrunning the hideous creatures solely.

When she reached a few feet away, the mansion the gates were pushed open by two heavyweight ogres who wore uniforms symbolising their loyalty to the vampire king. Bo howled and pushed foward crossing the tresh hold. The heavy gates were squeked close blocking the chasing creatures out, but one underfae managed to slip through the heavy metals and headed straight for the feminine figure. When Bo noticed this, she scrambled up and ran after it.

Lauren showed no panic or movement of the approachng figure. There was no sigh of fear, just utter boredom. Before the devolved fae could reach her with it's filthy paw, a body collided with it pushing it away from the princess. The tangled masses skidded the grounds, rollin over the other until Bo straddled the being. She gripped it's head and twisted it, breaking it's spine. The last thing it uttered was a whimper.

Breathing heavily, the brunette looked up at her queen and smirked. Lauren was unimpressed. These fronts were put in for her, but she barely glanced. The blonde walked her way to the recovering brunette.

"That was foolish of you, mutt."

She laid her heel on the lifeless figure, turning it every way as she examined. Bo's smile was held in as she bowed.

"Yet, we can't deny it was brave."

The king complimented from behind them. He approached them, hands clasped together behind his back. Bo stood up from the fae's chest. King of the vampires, Devon, placed his hand on the wolf's shoulder.

"Well done."

He called for the man and motioned for them to clean up the under fae's body. All the while the two woman hadn't remove their gaze from one another. Passion burnt in them, and hunger that threatened to burst. Lauren stood taller, but turned and walked away.

The prnicess was tired. Hectic like these weren't uncommon, but necessary. Being born of a species threatened of extinction by a barbaric group of underfae, had made it necessary for Lauren to participate in these curricula, but the blonde instead wanted to bury herself in those large stacks of books her mother left behind, and so she did. When every vampire and a single wolf had gone to bed, Lauren would sneak into her mother's library.

The vampire would sometimes loose track of time and exert herself. This is when th wolf would come casually strolling in as her knight with black leather and raging libido.

"It's late, my princess."

Lauren wouldn't even look up. She could always feel the brunette's presence.

"Just a while, Yseabo. You can go to bed, no one asked you to stay awake."

Despite her quips, Bo always the princess wanted just as much as she wanted the princess. She could smell the arousal, she could smell the shift in the blonde's blood flow. It was enticing. Bo would just walk forward and pick the book out of the princess' hand placing it back on the shelf. She proceed to lift the protesting blonde into her arms. The fatigued blonde would be to tired to potest, instead she'd tuck her head on the brunette's chest and breath her in.

After tucking her princess in, the wolf would watch her for a while until her breathing would change and indicate Lauren was asleep. She would smile fondly and walk to hee quarters for the night's rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clash! **

The swords met at each swipe. Sweat trickled down their foreheads carving a path through flushed cheeks to slender necks. Chest heaving with strain of the vigorous activity and feet sore. Bo hurled back on her feet from the shove her princess had bestowed. She smirked at the blonde who charged with rage. Bo ducked the swipe and got behind the blonde, grabbing her arms to bring it around her back. The other hand that held the sword went around the princess' neck in a grip, bringing the blonde's back flushed into her front.

"Looks like you're off your game today, princess."

She whispered into the blonde's ears. Lauren's arousal shot, and that made her angrier. She broke the brunette's hold on her and swirled around. A few strands of blonde came loose framing her face. Bo was mesmerised. She saw the strikes coming, but didn't register them. She felt her hands moving to block them, but didn't realise what was happening. All she saw was the beautiful face of her princess, hair golden, skin fair and flushed, eyes striking hazel, lips pink and plush and that neck. Slender and glistening with sweat. Her eyes travelled to the muscular arms and defined abs under the tight fitted tank top. Bo smirked imaging the long legs wraped around her waist as they moved together.

Lauren saw an opening and swiped at the brunette's side. Bo stumbled back. Lauren held in a smirk, it would destroy her ice queen reputation, but Bo wouldn't do that. She grinned and bowed dramatically.

"You win my highness."

Lauren leapt foward and took hold of the brunette's collar. The guards in the room were surprised since the fight was over, and the princess had wondered maybe if it was her obvious hatred for the wolf. Bo knew the blonde just wanted her closer.

"Come to my room tonight."

She whispered before shoving the brunette away, and making her way to the showers.

Later at noon, the wolf was summoned to Devon's study. The vampire king had laid down a large blue print of the province on his oak desk. Although wars and death were sentenced here, Bo loved this place. It smelt of the forest and old books. When Devon noticed her arrival he motioned the woman to have a look at his latest strategy.

"You see this Yseabo?"

He pointed to a track that ran from the Ahron city to the Slithercot. Slithercot was the territory of the vampires that had blocked it's entrace to any soul from the Ahron city. Ahron was the city of the wolves. Years ago when there was peace between the two kinds, princess Lea, the daughter of king Ballod, the king of the wolves, was slaughtered by a prince Ethan, the prince to the vampires and the son of Devon.

Ethan had been in love with Lea, but the wolf had rejected all his advances. When the princess was declared to be engaged to another wolf on whom she had imprinted, Prince Ethan in his rage had hunt them down. When he recovered the vampire realised his doings and fled the territory. Since then the two kinds have been at constant war. All the bounders were closed, and any dealing were cut off.

"Yes my Lord, it's an underground tunnel we discovered a fort night ago."

The king nodded. He was very impressed by the woman's skills.

"According to my intel, the Ahrons have been building it for years to filter their way into Slithercot, but destroying it will make the whole of Slithercot collapse. They have engineered the infrastructure rather cleverly."

Devon nodded.

"Yes, indeed they have."

Bo walked closer and circled a particular area of the tunnel.

"I've made our men fill out these parts. It's their main excess. For now we are good until we find a permenant solution."

Devon grinned. His fangs exposed. The king patted her on the shoulder, pleased with the wolf.

"Excellent Yseabo. That will buy us time for my plan."

"Your plan, sir?"

Devon poured them drinks and handed the wolf her glass. Bo accepted the drink and gulped it down easily. Unlike the vampire, Bo didn't wince. She had biologically high tolerance for their bitter burn.

"Yes a plan. I'll tell you all about it when the time comes, but first I need you to find me a Mchawi."

"Mchawi, my lord?"

"Yes Mchawi. An African witch."

Biting her tongue, Bo held her sarcastic quips. Instead she nodded.

"It will be done, My Lord."

By nightfall, the wolf had finished all her errands, and had checked the perimeters. She grabbed a coat and began her way towards the east wing of the mansion. Watching left and right for any potential withness. When no one was insight, Bo knocked the door.

In an instant the door was pulled open, and the wolf was grabbed by the collar and pulled in. Lauren pushed her against the closed doors and kissed the wolf hungrily. Bo returned it with her hands tightly around the woman, bringing her closer. The wolf smiled against Lauren's lips when the blonde began to rid her of her clothes.

Bo pushed them away from the wall and made their to the bed. Lauren flipped them and pushed the wolf on the bed. Soon they were void of clothes and tangled in the princess' bedsheets. Bo rocked her hips, moving herself against Lauren. She had a supple breast in her palms, and lips attached to the blonde's neck. Lauren rolled them so shr was on top. She sat up and slid herseld between Bo.

After many rounds of animalistic sex. The two women laid in each other arms. Bo had her hands running through Lauren's blonde hair as the vampire laid her head on her chest. Bo sighed in satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quiet morning, and Lauren was seated on the library floor with books scattered around her. Devon had gone out to meet someone Lauren didn't bother to care, and Bo had set off on an excursion to Africa. Lauren groaned again. It was the cause of their disagreement that morning. The princess had demanded of the brunette to wait till Lauren found all about the African witch to know what Bo was going to face, but the brunette had just chuckled and nuzzled Lauren's neck murmuring about how she loved the blonde's geeky side.

Lauren had scoffed in offence, but let it slide. There were more important matters at hand, and the blonde tried to explain that to Bo, but the brunette just brushed her off saying she couldn't disobey the king's orders. Lauren was worried about her lover. Bo had a tendency to get in trouble. There were many times she had been brought back to the mansion at the brink of death.

The blonde turned the page yet again. There was very little information about a Mchawi in these. All it said was that these witches were the most powerfull of their kind and excelled in black magic, which made them feared. When she once again found less than adequate information she turned the page, only to have a small paper fall out between them. Lauren picked it up. It was a photograph of her mother and Yseabo. A very toddler Yseabo. The brunette was seated on Meredith's lap with a goofy smile while the woman hugged her close.

Lauren brushed her mother's face on the photograph. Meredith was beautiful, and Devon often told her she was just like her mother. It was the only time she had seen her father display any emotional attachment. She was his heart and goodness in it. With her gone that light had died and so had his mercy.

Lauren sighed. He was wrong. She wasn't at all like her mother, maybe from looks yes, but personality, no. Meredith was a kind and a warm woman, while Lauren was cold and distant. Lauren believed her mother was strong and Lauren had always hid behind her fears.

"I wish you were here."

She whispered.

"Maybe then, we could have been a normal family."

Lauren felt chocked with threatening sobs. She swallowed the lump that was stuck in her throat.

"I didn't know what love was, mother. You weren't here to teach me."

She wiped her face and breathed deeply before looking at the picture of the two women that mattered most in her life.

"But then there was Bo. She showed me all. Told me stories about how you saved her. All I know about you is from her."

Lauren chuckled.

"She loves you so much. Sometimes I envy her for having to get to know you, and sometimes I envy you, knowing there's another woman she loves so much."

The blonde shook her head. It was all a mess and she didn't know what to do.

"I love her mother, and I'm scared of what will happen to us."

Lauren wiped her tears. She placed the picture in her pocket and went ahead reading. It wasn't a surprise, Meredith usually tucked pictures or notes in between pages of her books. Lauren had found many. The day had begun to fade, and the sky outside had an orange hue. Lauren retreated to her room with a few books tucked under her arm. Exhaustion was wearing th woman.

Flopping on her large bed, Lauren snuggled closer into the sheets that still held the scent of her lover from last night. Her mobile phone vibrated on the nightstand. Lauren groaned, but immediately reached for it when she realised it could be Bo, and indeed it was.

"I'm still mad at you."

What the first thing she uttered into the electronic. Bo just chuckled. If the world could see the ice queen all petulant and pouty.

"I promise to make it up to you, princess."

On the other line, Lauren went quiet. There was something bothering the blonde and Bo didn't know what.

"Hey, you still there?"

She asked softly. All she received was a distracted and defeated sigh, but Bo knew what to do.

"I'm a fool, they say."

Lauren smiled at that, and Bo knew that from the sigh she gave.

"I'm a fool, they say.

Just cause I dream.

Well let them know, I'm a fool indeed.

Dream I do.

Of a land far away.

With me and you."

She spoke softly as Lauren snuggled deeper into the fading scent of her lover.

"And vows that make you mine.

You'll be in a white gown.

And I'll floak in the air.

I'll give you love.

And you give me pups.

Lauren laughed and Bo couldn't help the skip in her heart.

"You give me pups, baby.

I'll teach them to snort and court.

And when they find their way.

I'll hold your hand to wither and grey.

I'm a fool, they say.

Just cause I dream.

And dream I do.

Of a life with you."

Bo wished so desperately to be there to hold her lover.

"I love you."

Lauren whispered before sleep claimed her, but she heard the far response of an 'I love you too.'


	4. Chapter 4

The shanty town was a sight that Bo didn't like to see. It had small huts with an overnumber amount people residing. They didn't look safe. Small children ran around bare feet and in rugged clothes. There were some people seated outside their homes with mosquitoes buzzing over their heads. Many were infected with malnutrition. A teenaged boy, who was dressed relatively decent than the rest approached the succubus.

"Are you Yseabo?"

He asked in an African accent. When Bo nodded he smiled and brought his hand foward for a shake.

"I am Simala. King Devon had informed us of your arrival."

After Bo shook his hand, Simala led them behind the huts into a very dense tropical forest. The leaves were ever green and the dew smelled so fresh. The crunch beneath their feet was steady and defeaning. An hout later, the trees began to lessen until they reached a village. Simala proceeded to lead them through huts and better houses until they stopped at a particular hut that looked nothing different. Outside stood a man in a traditional get up. His face was stoic. Bo mused he must be a bodyguard in African style. Simala began speaking in Swahili.

"Tume kuja kumwona Mchawi." **-We have come to see the Mchawi.**

The body guard glanced towards Bo.

"Huyu ni Yseabo. Ametumwa na Mfalme Devon." **-This is Yseabo. She's been sent by King Devon.**

The huge man nodded before slipping in through a curtain for a door. A few seconds later he emerged and held the curtain aside in a gesture to enter. Inside was a woman with long braided hair. She was seated on the ground with her eyes closed as if in meditation. She looked so serene, Bo was almost reluctant to disturb her, but Simala ressured it was fine. Bo cleared her throat.

"Hello, ."

She looked expectantly at the teenager to translate, but the boy just shook his head and left with an amused smile.

"You can call me Saadi."

Bo jumped, startled at the woman's voice. She breathed a sigh of relief to the fact that the woman knew English. It would make things easier.

"Ok, um Saadi. I'm Yseabo. King Devon has sent me."

Saadi hummed.

"We are at a very prolonged war with a rival, and the king needs your assistances. It would be kind of you to accept our request and we'd forever be grateful."

Saadi nodded, her eyes still closed.

"Yseabo, do you know what he requires of me?"

Bo shrugged. She was never one to question the king. Her loyalty was firm where it lied.

"You wouldn't be here if you knew."

Finally, the witch opened her eyes. They were white all around. The woman was missing lenses. She smiled at Bo and hummed.

"I will come with you, but on a condition."

Bo nodded.

"I'm sure the king will agree to provide anything you ask of."

Saadi just smiled and shook her head.

"No I require it from you."

Bemused Bo questioned.

"Me?"

When Saadi confirmed Bo nodded.

"I'll come with you, if one day you allow me to explain my actions."

Bo was confused, but she knew this was how the fae worked.

" Sure."

After all what harm could an explanation do.

Later that night, Bo called the blonde again. The time frame was a large difference of eight hours. Bo made sure to stay up at odd hours or else she'd miss talking to her lover.

"Bo, you should sleep, honey. You've got a long trip tomorrow."

The wolf yawned, but reluctantly stayed awake.

"But I like hearing your voice."

Lauren chuckled on the other line. Bo was a big teddy bear when she was just with the blonde in the privacy of her room. She would snuggle into the blonde and make Lauren sing her something until she fell asleep. Lauren enjoyed doing so. She'd sing her lover watching her chest rhythm change as Bo would fall asleep.

"How about I sing you, babe."

Bo hummed happily. The blonde sang a song her nanny had taught her. Something of a ship that sailed through storms for a prince to reach his princess. Bo contendly sighed and snuggled into her cover, falling asleep.

The next morning, Bo and Saadi were packed and ready to go. They were seated in the National airport waiting for their boarding call. Bo was texting on her phone with Lauren, every now and then letting a smile slip. When Saadi noticed she smiled in that mysterious way.

"Tell the princess I said hello."

She told Bo.

"Sure. I'll do that when we reach there."

Thr witch quirked a eyebrows and glanced at the phone. Bo swallowed hard. From behind Saadi heard the boarding call and stood up. She patted the wolf's shoulder and assured.

"You're secret it safe with me little wolf."

She proceeded to make her way to the boarding gate leaving a dumbfounded Bo, who scrambled to get up and catch up with the witch.


	5. Chapter 5

Having the entire court room's inspective eye on her made the brunette squirm. She hated the attention. Elder Munis was the worst. His eyes weren't judging like the rest, but were perverse. The older vampire racked her body from head to toe with his roaming eyes, and it made Bo sick. She knew Lauren seethed from inside, but the woman would never show it outward.

Devon entered the room in his immaculate suit. He passed the wolf, patting her back. The king settled on his throne at the end of the room. Although his age had surpassed the phase of counting, Devon looked young and handsome. One thing the Lewis were known for, were their striking looks.

Lauren sat at her place second to her father. Both were stoic and emotionless. Another thing in common was that the father and daughter only showed expression other than professionalism, was when they were around Bo. Lauren showed love, while Devon showed friendship. Although it was a complicated friendship between the two. Devon would always remain her king at the end of the day, and that was never side stepped in their relationship.

Bo knew his trust came from the love they shared for Meredith. Devon was more of a husband when his wife was alive, now all he was, was a king. The vampire nodded for his loyal hand to begin. Bo stepped aside with a feltip pen and a paint board. She hated the smartboard. Placing a blue print similar to the one she had a discussion over with the king a few days ago.

"We have placed our men outside this entrance, that has Ahron blocked access to the forest. In a few nights the moon will rise, and their pull to shift will force them to use the humans route. In their wolf form they will have no control over their primal instincts and attack on the humans will be inevitable. The fae council will have to move them to evade any risks of our exposure."

The court room buzzed with elders discussing among themselves. It was not a hidden fact that Bo was a disliked figure among them, and the fact that the wolf was the chief of their army fueled their resentment.

"No, this will unnecessarily waste human lives. We don't need that on our hands."

Lauren spoke up. Bo knew her girlfriend was sympathetic with the lower beings, but she wasn't. If it came down to it, she'd rather protect her kind than their's.

"A few lives of theirs in exchange of our kingdom. I think it's a good trade, princess."

Lauren shook her head defiantly.

"As I said it's unnecessary."

Bo was smart. She had made sure this issue never got between them. Lauren was her mate and she would never let petty things get between them. She had already risked loosing her once, Bo wasn't about to repeat that mistake again, so she backed down.

"As you say, my princess."

The council murmurs receeded, when Munis spoke up.

"And even if we go through your plan, how do we know you wont give in to the animal same way they will. That will put us in trouble too."

Minus had a glint in his eyes that rubbed Lauren the wrong way. She hated how the old man leered at her girlfriend.

"Because I was trained by the best, and her teaching has never put me down."

Munis folded his hands over his chest and smirked.

"And who would that be?"

He asked.

"Your Queen Meredith."

Boomed the voice of the vampire king, and anyone who was smart knew not to question Meredith in his presence. It was a shortcut to a death sentence. Devon had watched his wife train Bo when she was a little pup. He had seen the wolf grow stronger by the day, and when it came to her control the king had the utmost confidence in her. Bo prided herself in that fact.

"Although I agree with Bo in this plan, the veto lies in the princess' hands when it regards humans."

Everyone turned expectantly to face Lauren who had disapproval written all over her face. The blonde announced her verdict that the plan was not to be brought to action. Everyone wordlessly obeyed. Most were disappointed since it was a very clever plan, but Bo being shotdown pacified them.

The wolf was prepared to be rejected, so she had brought along plan B, which hadn't included human slaughter. After the council meeting was over, everyone dispersed to resume their daily work. Lauren motioned the wolf to meet her.

After running her usual errand which was check on the prisoners and the king, Bo retreated to Lauren's room. Inside Lauren sat on the bed with a book in her hands. The blonde had her thinking face on and Bo couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked.

"Hey beautiful."

She greeted the princess who looked up from the pages she was imersed in. Lauren smiled back and sat the book aside. She opened her arms for Bo to fill herself in them, which the wolf did. Bo snuggled closer nuzzling the blonde's breast. Lauren ran her fingers through her brunette hair. The caress was comforting.

"I'm sorry about today's meeting."

Bo shook her head, her nose tickling the skin atop Lauren's breasts.

"Never be sorry for standing up for what you believe in, princess. Atleast not with me."

Lauren loved how Bo was supportive of her, even if she didn't understand her protectiveness over humans. She brought the wolf up for a soft kiss. The brunette cupped her strong jaw, as their tongues moved against one another. It was so soft, but by the time they pulled apart both of them were left breathless.

"I've decided what I want for my birthday."

Bo chuckled. She rubbed her nose against the blondes

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

Lauren pecked her lips.

"I want to hear you say my name."

Bo looked up at her. Never once had she called the blonde by her name. It was always princess, highness or something, but never Lauren. When Lauren had onced asked, Bo had answered that Lauren was above her in status and she respected that enough.

"Why?"

Bo whispered against the blonde's lips. Lauren took Bo's hands and placed them over her stomach.

"Because I don't want your pup to think of you lower to me."

The wolf looked at Lauren trying to figure if the woman was serious. Lauren bit her lips nervously. Bo broke into large grin, leaping foward to kiss the blonde, but was blocked by a hand over her lips.

"Say my name."

Bo kissed the hand over her mouth.

"I love you, Lauren."

This time Lauren lept foward for a kiss that made Bo's toes curl. That night the two couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Bo had always returned to the blonde's abdomen kissing it, already in love with the life that laid underneath. A life that she had made. A life that she and Lauren had made with their love.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is a flashback for how Bo got Lauren. And as for the pregnancy situation I'll explain soon- although I liked guest's answer : the majic of Scifi fantasy.**

As far as the wolf could remember, she had always been in love with the blonde princess, but Bo had long since accepted her love to be unrequited. She would watch the woman from afar and rejoiced in the petty things like a glance. There were times that Bo would think she was literally loosing her sanity, and to avoid that she either had to get Lauren Lewis or fall out of love with her. The former was clearly impossible, and the latter wasn't an option since her wolf had claimed the vampire her mate. So Bo had given in and awaited the day she'd turn looney.

The wolf shook her head. These thoughts were dangerous for her already disintegrating mental health. She could smell the blonde from miles away and it was driving her crazy. The pain was one thing but the lust. The lust was driving her wolf crazy. Since wolves were very sexual creatures, her primal instinct was to grab Lauren and just jump into the nearest room and have her way.

There were times, Bo would just retreat into her own space and feel the throb in the space that happiness was suppose to be there. She was miserable knowing that she had a long life ahead and she'd live it alone without the woman she was so desperately was in love with.

Oblivious to the wolf, Lauren reciprocated the very same feeling. The vampire had to suppress it in fear of the consequences. It was forbidden, a relationship between a vampire and a wolf. Although Bo was of their kingdom, Laueen was expected to breed with a vampire to give a pure offspring, as an heir to her kingdom. It was her right and duty to the throne.

She hadn't known about the wolf's feeling before, but when Bo imprinted, Lauren had felt it. It was the da she was introduced into the council as an official member. Lauren had claimed to lead the external affairs- as political as it sounded.

The day was like a coronation. Lauren was bathed in milk and dressed in a beautiful gown. The party was at the royal ball. She had felt all the gazes on her when Lauren descended those steps, but the distinct of all was of the brunette.

Lauren felt her breath hitch and a strong pulse of something indescribable travel through her, and when their eyes connected, Lauren just knew what had happened. By the look of startle in the brunette's eyes, Bo knew it too, and it was unknowingly. Since then, Lauren had become aware of Bo's gazes that became intense with every passing day. It was difficult to control her emotions. Lauren wanted to just give in.

The blonde princess was at the bar sipping on her glass of Champaign. As the lights dimmed a slow song played. Many couples took their place on the dance floor. She saw them sway easily, leaning against their loved ones. Lauren longed for that, to just let her defenses fall away and let some hold her. In this moment and every other, she wished it was Bo.

"Lauren."

The blonde turned around to the sound of her father's voice. She was so lost in thought, Lauren hadn't felt Bo's presence as Devon brought her along his side. The king smiled at his daughter, the pride was easily seen.

"You're expected to dance to atleast one song tonight, daughter. There is only Yseabo that I would trust to suit your status in this room."

He took Lauren's hand and brought it to Bo. Both of them were caught by surprise, but Bo was gracious enough to take the vampire's hand and lead her to the floor as her king nodded. As per protocol, the wolf stepped back and offered her hand as a permission. Lauren accepted and drew closer to her. She placed her hand on the brunette's shoulders as Bo let hers rest on Lauren's hips.

The two swayed together, stiffly. Both were unsure and scared of their steps. This was new territory. Theu had worked together before, even sparred but this was different. This was too close to close of a reflection of their feelings. The wolf sighed. This was one chance she would receive to be intimate with the blonde and it was being wasted in being awkward. The brunette smiled at the blonde reassuringly, and circled her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer.

Lauren felt their bodies melt into each other. She looked up at the wolf's brown eyes. They were so mesmering. Bo was sexy agreed, but her eyes, they were so kind and beauiful. The blonde began to relax in Bo's hold. The two swayed lazily as the world around them began to fade away. Lauren moved her hands around Bo's neck getting closer, and began to play with the hair on the nape of Bo's neck. Bo closed her eyes at the sensation. Her own hamds had begun to swirl patterns on the princess' waist.

At Lauren's approving moan, the wolf opened her eyes. She was struck by the beauty. The low orange lighting of the room bloomed on Lauren's face. The blonde hair shone, and the hazel eyes got lighter. It was the first time, the princess looked so relaxed and peaceful. It was a sight to behold which left the brunette breathless.

"You look beautiful today, princess."

Bo whispered. Lost in the moment she had no filter for her mouth, and apparently neither did Lauren have.

"Come with me."

She took Bo's hands and dragged her making her way to Devon, who stood in a group of old friends chatting away. Lauren placed a hand on her father's shoulder. Once she had the required attention, Lauren asked her father to step aside so they could talk.

"Father, I'm not feeling well suddenly. I'd like to go home. Bo has volunteered to drive me."

Devon looked concerned. Lauren never got sick, but she did look flushed and her breath was short. He nodded only reassured by Bo's company with his daughter.

The drive was silent. Bo drove ahead as another car of guards drove behind them. They made their way through the dense forest. It was a clear night and the moon was barely there, just a small strip. Bo steered them effortless through bumpy roads, but Lauren's gaze made her palm sweaty. She couldn't concentrate and once even swerved, realising alittle late of the tree in the way.

When they reached the mansion Bo exited the car and jogged to the other side. She opened the door chivalrously and held out her hand for the blonde. Lauren slipped out and into the brunette's embrace. The guards were left at the entrances for them to notice.

Lauren immediately latched onto Bo's lips. They kissed for the first time. When Lauren had let herself dream, she dreamt their first kiss to be soft and tentative. Just lips against lips, but this was way out of contrast. It was furious and ravaging. Desperate and passionate. Lauren had her fingers threaded through the brunnete locks. Bo walked foward pushing the blonde against the car.

The cold metal tickled her overheated skin. When they pulled apart breathless, Bo's ears ringed with sensory overload. She lifted the vampire, threading through the endless hallways towards her room. Bo's room was red and a mess. Articles of clothes tossed, scattered everywhere. Lips still pressed tightly against the other's, Bo swiped the mess from her bed to the floor. She pried the blonde's legs from around her waste and threw her on the mattress.

At first Bo just watched. Lauren flushed red and lips abused and swollen. Chest heaving and hair splayed on the black satin sheets. She gripped Lauren's gown straps and shoved them down and pulled the dressed off to reveal a body designed to be worshipped, and worship she did. All night long.

**AN: I want to execute a very graphic and sensuous sex scene for this but I'm not really good with those so for now it's this. The continuation ie. Sex scene, will be next chapter. Hopefully by then I would have gathered the best.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know I said very graphic, but every time I went to a more graphic territory my face overheated and got red.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Every breath she released against the glass, formed a fog. Her warm skin that had been rubbed against her lover's for the past four hours was now pressed to the cold glass sliding door of her shower. Lauren's hands that were holding the edge of the stall shook in pleasure as did her entire body. They had gone at it rough, wild and hard first, but right now Bo was having her fill by teasing Lauren excruciatingly slow, but so deliciously.

As the brunette's hands moved between her legs, tremors spread through her entire body. Her knees gave out, but Bo was quick to hold her up from behind, not once did her movements falter. Lauren let her head fall back on the wet shoulder of her lover who pressed her further to the glass. Bo slid a thigh between Lauren's to support the vampire's weight and used her hand, that was previously around a petite waist, to brush the blonde hair onto one shoulder, exposing a long, slender neck.

The wolf made a trail with her tongue from the collar bone to the ear, licking slowly in between. Bo bit on the skin on her neck and suckled it hard and slow. She resumed her kisses to the ear, and bit down on the ear lobe. Lauren whimpered when the fingers withdrew from inside of her, before she felt herself turned around and a familiar body pressed against her.

Bo hicked one of Lauren legs around her waist before sliding back into her lover's core. She moaned at the sensation. It was hot, and wet, and she could smell it. It made her mouth water. Sliding lower a little the wolf took in a nipple and began flicking with her tongue. Her finger sliding in and out from her lover's sticky centre with a torturous pace. Bo felt Lauren's hand roam her body. They dragged from her neck, exploring their path down that built spine to her tight ass.

Lauren cupped the brunette's bums into her palms and squeezed them in sync with her lover's pace set on her core. Bo pulled back releasing the nipple and moved in for a kiss. Their lips and tongue moved in the same manner as their body. Slow and tight.

Lauren gripped the wolf's shoulder, her nails piercing through the skin. Bo hissed as Lauren drawled a long moan. The blonde's breathing became heavier and shorter as Bo used her thumb to circle the bundle of the most erogenous nerves in the body.

Bo looked down to watch her fingers work. She saw them move in and come out glistening with wet arousal. She pressed on a particular hard spot that made Lauren's legs quiver. The blonde threw her head back as the most intense orgasm of the night took it corse through every sensory nerve of her body. She felt her toes curl until they numbed.

Bo watched in a trance, as her lover's mouth opened in a silent scream and eyes shut tight. There was nothing more beautiful than watching Lauren Lewis at her moment of ecstasy. Lauren's thigh rubbed against Bo's hip as the blonde thrusted erratically onto Bo.

Bo peppered kisses on the blonde's shoulder, letting her recover, but before Lauren could open her eyes she felt the finger that were yet to exit her move again. Lauren was too sensitive down there. She could already feel her lower abdomen clench.

Bo rubbed the vampire's inner walls as she felt them tighten. The wetness from the previous orgasm made it more erotic as it coated on her finger. Lauren pulled Bo in by the back of her neck, and kissed the brunette as she felt her orgasm arise again. This time the kiss was deep and fast. It was sloppy as Lauren trembled from the waves of pleasure that kept pulsing her body. It lasted longer and she cried out into the brunette's mouth.

They breathed against each other, bodies flushed together. Lauren pushed the strands of hair away from Bo's face. She cupped the wolf's face and kissed her. It was closed lip, but yet made them tingle. When Bo slowly sli out of Lauren, the blonde shuddered. Bo went down on her knees, and Lauren groaned. She pushed against the wolf's shoulder and shook her head, but Bo just smirked and dove in.

This time her movements weren't teasing, they meant to make the blonde cum. Bo's tongue moved in fine motions making Lauren cry out and clutch Bo's hair. The slithering muscle moved in and out. Occasionally travelling to the clit and sucking it in ravaciously, and when Bo did that thing with her tongue, Lauren's geipped tightened on Bo's hair and the blonde screamed as the orgasm hit her. It was short but hit her like none other.

Her legs gave out and she slipped down. This time Bo took her onto her laps and hugged tucked her head into the brunette's neck, and Bo rubbed her back as her breathing began to regulate.

Later, the two retreated into Bo's room to finally notice the sun had begun to rise, and they had been at it even before midnight.


	8. Chapter 8

The erotic fragrance of sex and sweat aroused Bo from a slipping slumber. She stirred abit, adjusting the position of her body, when she realised of the body beside her. Bo's eyes fluttered open, she blinked them adjusting to the lighting. When focus came clear, the first thing she noticed was the curvaceous goddess sprawled over her bed. Lauren was laid on her stomach, one arm cushioning her head and the other folded into her side, the fist just under her chin.

Bo smiled sleepily. Her mate was in bed with her after doing all things that she had only fantasized doing with her. Bo propped her head on her elbow and gazed at the beautifull vampire. Her lover was an magnificent creature and the wolf was tangled into her grace without a way to extricate herself from.

It was intoxicating, exciting, but most of all she was so crazed with happiness. Her heart was swelling with love- and pride for making the blonde scream the way she did. Bo bit her lip. It was hard to keep her hands to herself now. A sudden thought creeped it's way into the brunette's hazed brain.

Bo let her hands wander. Her finger tips tickled a firm ass and made it's way up along the vampire's muscular back. She revelled in the softness of the skin below that wrapped tight around defined muscles. When her ministration reached a fair shoulder, Bo leaned down, enable to wait and pecked her lover's lips.

Lauren had began to stir from the sensation on her body, but the kiss was what brouggt her ro the land of conscious. Mind still clouded with sleep, she opened her eyes to the sight of her object of deepest affections. The vampire smiled. What could be a better sight to waking up than an adorable Bo with tousled hair, who was cutely bitting her lip.

Now that the blonde was awake Bo leaned down for a proper wake up kiss which was returned with equal desire. Their lips moved softly against each other, hints of their previous night making them moan. Bo pulled back and kissed the blonde's forehead and whispered.

"Morning princess."

The blissfull smile on Lauren's face slid off. Reality came crashing down at the reminder of her position. Princess. She was a royal with an obligation to her people and everything she did had mass effect. She wasn't suppose to be in bed with the wolf, even though Lauren loved her with the intensity that vampires were not known for. If her father found out he would kill Bo. Last night had truly been a foolish mistake on her part.

Bo, who hadn't noticed the shift in her lover's predicament, went back in for a kiss, but instead of a return she was pushed back by her shoulder. In panic, the blonde sat up with sheets bunched at her chest, and scrambled to find her clothes.

At first, Bo was startled and taken aback, before she stood up and followed the blonde around the room, who was frantically selecting her garments that laid scattered on the floor with her the wolf's.

"What's wrong?"

Lauren ignoeed the brunette and swallowed the lump. She felt a hand on her shoulder. The princess stopped and shut her eyes. Last night was a mistake. It was painfull before, never having known what it was lile to be with the one you held dearest, but now she knew, and how was she going to bo back to live like before. Now she would know what she would never have, and that was painfull at its highest

The vampire composed herself. She couldn't let it be seen. Lauren turned around and levelled her eyes with the wolf. Bo's heart dropped at ehat she saw. The emotion void in her lover's eyes, that were so expressive since their dance last night till the morning wake up call.

"Yseabo, last night-"

Lauren shook her head. This was harder than anticipated.

"It would be better if we forget about it. It was mistake."

Bo's breath hitched, and Lauren could literally hear her heart break.

"I apologise for my behaviour, the alcohol had my hormones in a rampage."

That had the brunette frozen, and Lauren took advantage as she slipped into her clothes from last night and left the room. On her wake she left a stunned and hurt woman who sat on her ruffled bed trying to process the wuick exit.


	9. Chapter 9

After the blonde had made a hasty exit from the room, Bo had sat on her bed wondering what was happening. One minute she was in the arms of the woman she loved, and in the next she's pushed away by her princess. Realising that she had forgotten her place, and assumed the blonde had returned her feelings, Bo had felt her heart break. In the bliss of happiness, it had completely slip her mind that the night before could not have meant anything else than a drunken encounter for the princess. She felt guilty for taking advantage of the vampire in her drunken state, but the blonde hadn't looked inebriated at all. Infact, Bo had noticed the blonde had roamed with just a single flute in her hand all night that she hadn't even finished. Maybe the princess just had itch to scratch, and Bo had been the willing victim.

After a few minute of self pity, she gathered herself and decided to take a shower. The wolf picked a pair of clothing and headed for the gym not wanting to visit her own shower, given the events that took place there the other night. A hot shower had the magic, as it let her gather her wits and go on with her day without the fear of breaking down in the middle of all hallway.

Later that day, Bo had set out to the forest for a hunt. The wolf removed all her clothing placing them in a dute bag, before she crunched down. It was always painfull, but the pain had become part of her after all these years and sometimes Bo also relished in it. Her face contorted as she heard the first crunch of her bone breaking. They broke and arranged themselves, morphing into the structure of a wolf. Her spine rose, and her shoulders brodened and protruded. Bo felt the pinches throughout her body as the fur sprouted from every pore. The gums in her teeth tore for the fangs, and Bo howled. She howled in hunger and pain. Physical pain, and the loniless that haunted her.

Her wolf form was nothing like the rest. It was huge, and dark. Eyes sharp and a fierce yellow. Devon had said, she was designed to be an alpha. Growing up, Bo wanted to fing her pack, and Meredith was more than happy. She had always believed the little wolf was born to be a noble leader, but after months of searching, the wolf had come back to the mansion bearing devastating news about her entire pack being burned alive to the ground by a group of rowdy rogues.

Bo ran through the forest. Her big paws hitting the ground with loud thuds. Meredith has taught her well. The wolf could remember those training days clearly, when all Bo did was roll around on her stomach yelping for the queen to rub behind her ears, while Meredith looked on admonishingly before giving in to the cute looking baby wolf with a smile full of adoration.

The two had been close, and Bo missed the blonde woman. It was Meredith she always ran to. It was Meredith she loved dearly in the entire universe, even more than Lauren, and that was the woman who taken from her. Sometimes, Bo could feel the ache of her absence. What she wouldn't give to just feel the safety of the queens arms again. To hear the lullaby the woman sang her to sleep almost every night till her demise. The kindness of Meredith was sometimes overwhelming, and Bo always thought she didn't deserve the attention of such a woman.

Her thoughts were broken into by a sudden change of scent in the air. An awfull odour had began to invade the forest. The wolf's eyes stung. She stopped and raised her snout to follow the scent. It was centered and Bo knew trouble when she smelt it. Before the shifter could think of anything a piercig pain ripped through her ribs. It made her fall to the ground. Her body started to shift from her primal form into human to preserve nature. It was an inbuilt mechanism of survival, but left her vurnerable and more susceptible to an attack. Bo didn't have enough strength to concentrate on shifting back.

When the wolf looked down, she found an arrow impaled into her. It looked gruesome the way it had gone all the way in. The entire head, spine and hard wood was in. Bo grabbed the fletching and pressed her hand around the wound to make sure none of her organs come ripping out. The wolf growled when she pulled it out. Her vision began to fade. Looking down at the nock,Bo noticed the green print on it.

**Shit!**

Was her last though, when she realised she was poisoned, before her body slumped and landed with a thud on the hard forest floor.

* * *

><p>When the first time Bo came to she thought she was in heaven. The blonde hair with a shinning halo hovering over her was the unmistakable form of her queen. Bo smiled as she tried raising her weakened hand. She intended to cup the soft cheek, but ended running her fingers down the silky skin due to lack of strength, as she hoarsely whispered.<p>

"My Queen."

Devon was by her side, as he watched the wolf drift back into unconsciousness after addressing Lauren as is wife. The two had so much resemblance, he was sure even he would have mistaken them in that state. What pained him was the how much Bo missed her. Almost as much as he did.

Lauren had a small circulatory drip set up as she flushed the poisoned blood from the wolf's system and pumped fresh into it. It was a critical moment as the wolf had began to hallucinate already. It was difficult maintaining her composure, when the love of her life could possibly be laying in her death bed. All she wanted to do was break down and cry, and beg the brunette to be okay. The blonde checked the monitor again and sighed in relief.

"Her heart rate is rising up to normal again."

She informed her father. Bo groaned from her place in the bed, mumbling incoherently before she went quiet again. After a few moments of watching the colour return to her skin, Devon excused himself to retreat to his room. Bound by exhausion, Lauren laid her head beside Bo's arms and drifted to a sleep as well.

It had been a hetic day. Lauren had gone for a run, trying to get the image of Bo's expression, when she told her their night was a mistake, out of her head. It was then that she had realised something was not right in the woods. After a few minutes of tracking her way, Lauren heard a distinct growl, and when she followed it, the princess found Bo passed out naked as the day she was born. Her side was bleeding profusely. Before the vampire could run to her side, a Nessus approached the still body of the wolf. She grunted before rolling Bo on her back with a kick of her hooves.

This angered Lauren. She came out of her place behind the bush and charged at the unexpecting Nessus. Lauren jumped on her back and bit the neck of the creature as it shrieked. The vampire allowed her venom to enter her bloodsteam. She was impatient to watch her die by the poison, so the blonde ripped the Nessus' throat instantly killing her. She had carried the vampire to the mansion and after a few shouted orders, Bo was placed in the princess' bed with all necessary equipments.

* * *

><p>The second time Bo was aware of her surrounding, she inhaled the familiar scent of her lover and the the lingering smell of disinfectant. With as much effort as she could muster, Bo lifted her eyelids, blinking several times to adjust to the lighting. Her muscles were sore and her side was aching. The wolf groaned, before noticing a head of blonde mop laid by her side. Lauren was in her seat, head rested on the bed beside her, and was clutching the brunette's as if afraid she'd loose her if let go.<p>

The wolf sighed. While she was glad to have a beautifull sight to wake up to, the princess' mixed signals were hard to interprete, but instead of dwelling alot, the brunette snuggled, relishing in the presence of her love.


	10. Chapter 10

The brunette winced at a particular press the blonde had dug in her side. Lauren glanced at her apologetically before resuming back to inspecting the injured wolf. The cut was sealed all the way, but the black tinge around it indicated dead cells due to the poisoning. Administering the appropriate amount of antibiotics for the lingering infections, the vampire dressed Bo's wounds. When all was done, Lauren stood at her bedside fidgeting awkwardly.

Bo patted the space on the bed beside her. At first the princess was skeptical, but then sighed and gave in. She placed herself a safe distance from the brunette which hadn't gone unnoticed. Smiling sadly the brunette looked away. It was still bitter for her the way Lauren refrained any unnecessary contact. The princess had seen the hurt on the wolf's face, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. There was a particular matter that was knocking at the front of her thoughts.

"Did you make me your mate, because you're in love with my mom?"

At first Bo was startled that the blonde had initiated conversation, but when what was spoken sunk in, Bo clenched her fist in anger. Lauren had noticed her jaw tightening, but she needed an answer.

"You dare insult my devotion for the queen."

She said in a low menacing tone, that Lauren had never heard the brunette direct at her. Infact she had never heard the brunette direct any kind of negetive tone towards her. It was always compliant or loving. Lauren shook her head.

"I didn't mean-"

Bo cut her off, before she could provide any explanation.

"You may be the princess, but it is not your place to degrade my love for the queen."

Lauren sat there shocked. How could Bo talk to her like that, but the wolf was offended, and she wasn't letting any one off the hook regardless of their positions.

"Well what do you expect me to think, Yseabo? You call out to me as my mother when you're out of it. Everyone knows how much you love her. How can I not doubt, because she's gone and all left of her is me, the exact replica of the Queen."

Bo was outraged now. The insolence of the blonde was limitless. Bo growled and gripped a wrist of the princess, yanking her. She threw the princess on the matress and hovered her, pressing her own body over the vampire's to limit her freedom of movement. Bo had taken both the wrists of the vampire and pinned them each beside lauren's head.

"You are nothing like her."

She growled menacingly.

"You will never be like her."

Lauren's eyes welled up at the vicious words spoken by the woman.

"She was my angel. The fact that you insinuate my feelings towards her as sexual, makes you a horrendous person. She was perfection. So no, you her not like her."

The princess swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I hated you the moment I saw you. Do you know that?"

Lauren's breath hitched in her throat.

"You were the reason she was taken from me. She chose you over me. She chose to give you birth and leave me."

Bo tightened her grip on the blonde. It didn't phase her that the princess had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"But you're my mate, because I'm in love with you and your horrendous thoughts."

The wolf whispered. All the traces of anger were wiped, and resignation had taken it's place.

"You're my mate not because you look like my queen. You're my mate because my heart beats with yours."

She leaned down kissed the tears away. Letting her grip loosen on the blonde, but not removing her hold.

"If I was in love with her and subjecting it on you then, my wolf wouldn't have claimed you. It would have claimed her."

She kissed the neck of the blonde whose body shook with the tremors of sobs.

"I hated you, princess. For a very long time, so much so that I went away. But despite all here I am in love with you."

Bo let go off the blonde and sat up before moving away. She pushed herself to lean against the headboard. The pain was clear in her face.

"Your mother princess, was my saviour, not the love of my life."

Bo shook her head. She tried so hard to hold in her emotions.

"She was a woman I worshipped. She was woman I pledged my loyalty to."

Lauren was still lying on the bed. Her hands were frozen at her sides, and eyes shut tight. She didn't know what to feel.

"I love you princess, for who you are, regardless of your relation to the queen."

Bo wiped her face. The tears tasting salty on her lips.

"But why do you care? I am nothing more than a mistake to you."

Lauren wanted to say, and Bo wanted her to say, but the princess remained silent. Both of them were shaken to the core for being in the light. Only Bo left herself exposed, and Lauren hid away. The brunette got up with great effort and slid out of the room, not able to take being left so vulnerable, but before she could reach the door, the wolf was yanked by a hand on her arm and into the plush body of the princess.

Her lips were already reciprocating to the kiss, before her mind could even process what was happening. The kiss held desperation, and it left they both clawing at each other trying to pull closer. Tears streaked down both their faces as they assaulted each others lips with their own.

When the blonde pulled back momentarily, her hands tightly cupping the wolf's face as she kept whispering 'I love you' against her lips between wet pecks. Bo pushed their melded bodies to the princess' bed and they fell into the plush matress, banishing the layers of clothes that had dared remained barrier between their naked skin.

That night both women had come undone in each other's arms. Lauren had let her lover in on how much she was loved. They knew whatever was to come, they could face it as long as they had each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**PRESENT**

Stretching one hand over her head, Saadi arched her back. For a while she admonished her self for revelling in these wordly luxuries, but the Mchawi was never known for her will power. Plush mattresses weren't seen where she lived. Infact most families slept on knitted straw mats. The dark skinned woman inhaled deeply into her pillow. If only she could live here forever, but as much as a materialistic woman Saadi was, she couldn't bring herself to abandon her people.

Her hand ran through the silk sheets as she lay on her side. Saadi sighed. She had seen the near future, and the African woman worried for the two young souls so innocently in love. While her premonitions were a sacred gift from her ancestors, they were just that. Premonitions. They could be a warning, she placated herself, but deep down, she felt it in her. These were the horror filled predestined fate of the women and the new comer. Saadi desperately prayed that wasn't the case.

* * *

><p>It was an irresistible task. The soft and silky skin of her lover was exposed invitingly for her to run her own over it. Lauren latched her mouth on the tight stomach of the wolf as her hands teasily ran over the milky thigh. The blonde had noticed her increasing libido over the week. It was amazing how Bo would make it her mission to satiate her, and satiate her she did. In the most delicious ways.<p>

She smirked against her skin as the wolf began to stir and whimper in her sleep. It was cruel to keep waking her lover from sleep, she knew that, but Bo never minded. Infact she looked thrilled, and Lauren was too horny to think outside her crotch. When her fingers reached a particular uneven part of the wolf's skin, they began to stroke it. Lauren had her lover's entire body memerised at her tips. She knew each every nook and cranny, every bruise and the story behind it.

"Just like that."

Bo sighed from above. The brunette knew her lover was lost in thoughts of the particular bruise she was stroking. Sporting it proudly at first, Bo had roamed around showing it off, but when she realised those memories where a cause of night mare for the princess, the wolf had concealed it and every memory that accompied along. There were nights she held the blonde woman close, shielding her from every nifarious streak of rememberance while evident wet tears of fear and desperation poured down on her shuolder.

Holding her by the armpits, Bo brought Lauren up to her lips kissing them so softly, making sure the princess' mind was rid of every other thought then that of her lips. Hands travelled down to a stomach that she desperately waited tobe bloated by her spawn.

Saadi had helped them with some chants to conceal the pregnancy from the vampires of the progressing term, but that was a temporary solution. Bo knew the danger that awaited them was grave and they had to be very carefull, since now it wasn't just their lives over the line but also of their child. A child that was the symbol of their love.

And that was why this was the last morning in the mansion for Lauren. Bo had it all very cleverly planned out. Lucian, a wolf friend of hers inside the walls of Ahron, had helped her cause a ruckus in the southern territory of Slithercot regarding humans. Lauren had announced she would be leaving to settle the mayhem. The wolf had made sure she sent her trusted men to guard the princess and took their word to keep the pregnancy a secret. A mid wifery was also stationed. All this was too the lack of the king and the council's knowledge.

"What are we gonna do when our baby comes?"

The blonde had asked the night before. Bo tucked the blonde hair behind her lover's ears and kissed her forehead.

"She. When she comes."

Lauren have a surprised jerk of her head. The wolf just smiled and pulled the woman back into her arms.

"I can smell her."

Lauren smiled against the chest of her lover.

"We'll have to see. It's either run away or make the king accept her."

They both knew the latter was not a possibility. The king would kill Bo for even touching his daughter. He'd kill their child that was an abomination in their eyes. Lauren would die anyways even he spared her. A life without her lover and child was no life wanted to live.

"Hey."

Bo nugged the blonde away, who had begun stroking Bo's core.

"We don't have time, babe."

Lauren nodded but continued her ministrations. This may be the last time she was touching her lover in a many months to come. The guttural moan was all she needed for encouragement.

* * *

><p>After an hour spent in bed, the two had seperated for shower. Bo had chivarlously driven the blonde to the field where the personel jet awaited them. Since they couldn't have a proper goodbye infront of all the guards, Mohit, an asian vampire who had grown up with Lauren, ushered them to the washroom for a private moment or two.<p>

Their embrace was tight. Noses buried in each others neck and hair to take in the scent of their lover. Arms circled all the way around the waist. They would come back a few times to kiss but always found theri mashing their body, reluctant to let go.

"I love you."

They whispered in each other's ears, over and over, until finally came a knock. The women pulled away from the embrace, kissing a final time before exiting the rest room seperately.

When the jet rose a few feet above the ground, and princess' was no longer visible, it was then that it struch Bo she would be missing out on her first child's terms and birth.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you want me to put that in a dog bowl for you?"

Saadi motioned for the plate, in which Bo had been pushing around her food aimlessly. The wolf growled under her breath at the quip making the witch chuckle. It had been two months since Lauren had left , and although the two talked almost each night, Bo missed her miserably. Her thoughts had once again began to drit towards her lover, when Mohit came runnig into the dinning hall. He stopped abruptly infront of the two women, panting.

"And I thought you were the dog."

Saadi whispered to the brunette who just glared back. They waited for the vampire to regain his composure enough to speak. Mohit was a baby fae, turning barely seventeen the next month, so his powers were rather non existant. The asian boy straightened up before he began to speak.

"Bo the king has summoned you."

He said excitedly for such a petty matter. The boy then leaned down closer to whisper.

"Don't get your hopes high, but I think he wants to send you to southern Slithercot to check up on the princess."

At that Bo's eyes turned as excited as Mohit's, but Saadi turned morose. Before either of them could notice the witch had gathered herself and gave the wolf an equally excited smile. Bo had all but scrambled out of her chair and rushed out of the hall, running her way to the king's study. Back in the dinning room, the witch had lost her appetite, and pushed away her plate.

"It's time."

She whispered to herself.

That night, the witch tossed and turned on her bed in her sleep. Barricades of visions flashed behind her eye lids as her body convulsed. Window after window the future pieces slid before her eyes, and she was helpless to do nothing, but watch.

"I will kill that abomination!"

Cried Devon's voice. The witch whimpered as she saw the king hold a sword she familiar with. She saw him charge, his face contorted in rage.

"Please father, she's my child!"

The princess shouted hiding a figure in her arms, trying to protect with every ounce she owned. Saadi's heels pressed into the matress as the veins in her neck began to dilate form increasing blood pressure.

The next thing she saw blood splaterring from a child's wound as a sword pierced her skin.

"No!"

She heard the princess cry. The next thing, she was the princess leaning over a figure crying a begging.

"Please wake up. Please."

Saadi's hands fisted into the sheets when she heard the prone figure release it's last breathe into the world. The witch woke up with a start her eyes wide. She frantically looked around not yet aware of where she was. Sweat glistened her entire body and her breathing began to regulate as she realised her surrounding.

The dark skinned woman sat up, and moved back to lean against the head board. Saadi wiped her face, and et her head limp in her hands. What she saw was heartbreaking. Although they were just fragments, Saadi had pieced them together. The woman poured herself a glass of water. The cold liquid did nothing to calm her nerves. She was shaken, and prayed that her vision were to never come true. Sleep was nolonger welcomed as Saadi stayed awake the entire night, with images running through her eyes over and over.

On the other side of the mansion, Bo too couldn't sleep, but with a very different reason. The woman was filled with excited energy as she spoke into the receiver of her phone.

"He said, It'd be just for a week but not to let you know about it."

She whispered and heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Well, he doesn't know that I can literally feel you."

"Hmmm."

Bo hummed in what Lauren recognised as arousal.

"I miss feeling you."

Lauren chuckled again. She was pregnant, but it was the wolf who was more hornier than her.

"When will you be here?"

The blonde asked.

"In a week."

Bo whined. They spent the rest of the night talking into the early morning until Lauren fell asleep while Bo listened to her rythmic breathing on the other line.


	13. Chapter 13

The musky air felt like home as the wolf breathed in heavily. Her chest jutting out, filled with fresh forest air. The brunette had packed lightly since all she needed was available in the natural habitate. Meredith had taught the young pup how to survive solely on nature. Bo revelled in the crunch beneath her boots. The brunette walked toward the set up camp that was held unsteadily by rays of ropes from all directions. The wolf slid off her jacket and dropped it carelessly on the forest floor. With each step she rid herself of the boots, socks, dagger.

When the brunette reached at the edge of the cliff that dropped steapily into a flowing river, all she remained with was a vest and a tight fitted jeans. She heard the guards call out to her from behind, but with a flick of her wrist she silenced the huge brutes, who grumbled about being ordered around by a wolf.

Bo felt amazed. The brunette spent the majority of her childhood in the woods. Nostalgic memories of the past came to the fore front. Bo left one foot beind, and pushed herself off the ground, diving down the cliff and into the violently crashing river. When her body collided with surface and dipped in without much of a splash, Bo felt the cool water untie the stress knots through out.

A specific memory invaded her as she went back to when she was just six.

**"Yseabo!"**

**Little Bo ran around the bushes stark nacked. Laughter could be heard from behind as the queen chased her trail. The wolf's little feet carried her hurriedly, meandering around. Bo looked back, expecting to see glowing blonde hair floating through as the queen followed to catch her. When she noticed the lack of such a view, Bo's steps faltered until a stop. She looked around in circles trying to figure where her lovely queen had gone.**

**Before panick could arise, her nostrils were hit with the aesthetic scent of the blonde. Strong arms encircled her from behind, and lifted her before twirling her in the air. Bo giggled along with the queen. When the duo came to a stop, Meredith turned the brunette in her arms.**

**She pulled the blue top over the struggling wolf's head, which was previously tucked in the queen's waiste band. Bo folded her arms against her chest and scowled. The sight was so cute, it just made the queen laugh. Meredith ruffled the dark locks, and quirked an eyebrow when her hand was swatted away.**

**"No modesty I see. You're definitely a wolf, Yseabo."**

**The chubby cheeks of the child pinked as her scowl deepened. Meredith chuckled and brought Bo into a tight hug. Bo melted into the comforting embrace and nuzzled her face into the blonde's neck.**

**"Don't be embarassed. I used to run around nacked too, when my mama was teaching me to hunt."**

**Bo quickly pulled back and stared at the Vrykolakas in disbelief. The queen was always so elegant and civilised, it was hard for Bo to believe she ever behaved otherwise.**

**"Really?"**

**The little pup asked. Meredith nodded. She was the first and only Vrykolas in the world to have survived after the age of ten.**

**"Yeah. I hated clothes, but my mama said it was not manners to roam around without them."**

**The little child giggled and squirmed in the queens arms. Meredith set the wolf down and the two sat on a log near by. The two dug into their hunts of the day, and talked about everything.**

Bo broke to the surface, breathing heavily. She had stayed down too long. The beating water crashing against her form did nothing to sway her. Bo lifted her self over the boulders. She layed on her back. Sometimes the brunette wished these memories were faded. Maybe then she wouldn't feel the hounding pain of her queen's absence.


	14. Chapter 14

When the sun was down and the guards on break were asleep, Bo sneaked out of her tent, tip toeing her way across the guards on duty who were already dosing off in their stations. Her nostrils flared as she tried to keep it down. Thankfull of her night vision, Bo made it through the dark forest. When her campsite was clearly out of view, the wolf's steps gained pace as she eagerly made her way to her lover. Every moment increased her anticipation, knowing the love of her life was just moments away from her arms.

A low branch came ahead making the wolf duck and come face to face with a feral feature. The wolf yelped before jumping back and clamping her hand over her mouth. It was then that she noticed the scent in the air. Bo was so consumed by her rush to meet the princess that she missed it. The brunette sighed in relief when she recognised the scent.

The white furred form morphed itself effortlessly into human.

"Hey Lucian."

The wolf grinned in return.

"You give love sick puppy a new definition."

The brunette just slapped his chest, before pushing past him and resuming her way towards the smoke that was obviously coming from the campsite. Lucian's arm reached foward and stopped her. He looked down at the brunette and smiled sadly.

"She's pregnant."

Bo nodded.

"Yeah."

She whispered. The man sighed and dropped his hand at his side leaving her to make her way, but instead Bo walked closer to him. She placed her hand over his chest, as she felt and heard his heart rate increase. The male shifter placed his own larger hand over hers.

"I wish you didn't hurt the way you do, especially because of me, but I love her. She's my mate."

The man swallowed difficultly when he heard her profess her love for another. Lucian had lived thousand of years, but was smart enough to not give away his love that easily, but contrary to his practise, he had given it away the first time he saw the woman. It was just like his nana had told him.

'You don't choose who you mate with. It's done by the stars, and when you meet them there's no stopping it. It's eternal.'

Heart broken, he smiled back and patted her hand.

"And I hope you all the happiness, Yseabo."

He cupped her cheek.

"You deserve it."

She grinned at him as he motioned for her to resume her way to the vampire princess. The wolf turned and ran. Her life was in a mess and there were so many factors she had yet to consider, but all that could wait. Right now all that mattered was Lauren and their baby.

The campsite unlike her own was lively. The guards sat alittle further from the princess' tent to not disturb her with their loud, drunken laughter. There were two ogres stationed outside Lauren's tent who stood at attention. Bo knew their sense of smell was as good as hers, but Saadi had given her a goo like potion that she dared not ask it's constituents. Bo had doused herself with it to neutralise her essence and made her scent blend into the background.

The wolf made her way to the back of the tent where she whispered the blonde's name. A few moments later, she saw a knife pierce through the leather and tear its way to make a verticle opening large enough for the brunette to pass through. A hand shot out and pulled her by the collar into the tent. The next moment the soft and lucious body of her lover was on top of her, as lips were kissing the hell out of her.

She returned it with equal eagerness. Her hands were roaming all over, until she noticed something very different in her lover. Bo, with all the stength she didn't know she possessed, pulled back, but before she could address the change, the wolf got captured in the glowing sight of her lover's face. She had missed Lauren dearly, and now that the blonde was infront of her- or technically over her- she couldn't look away.

When the panting blonde moved alittle to adjust her body, Bo was brought back and she looked down. A wide smile appeared on the brunette's lips when she noticed the lump of her lover's stomach. It was barely there. You wouldn't notice even if you were looking, but the blonde was pressed against her and Bo felt the small bloat.

"You are proud of yourself, aren't you?"

Bo just chuckled as her lover shook her head. Ofcourse she was proud. She had her seed burried in the woman she loved, and now it was growing into a life of their daughter. She did that. She felt like a stud right now. Lauren wanted to wipe the smirk of her girlfriend, so she did it the best way she could. Lauren leaned back down and roughly kissed her lover into submission.

"When are we due?"

The wolf asked between their hot kisses.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay."

Bo nipped the blonde's lower lip, when it dawned her.

"What?!"

She pulled back and exclaimed. Lauren sighed.

"Well that was fast. I was betting one minute until you realised, but you were ten seconds early."

"Lauren!"

"Fine, fine."

The blonde went to move off her lover, but Bo held her tight to her. It didn't mean that they were having a conversation, that Lauren had to move off. However serious the conversation was. Her lover was just fine, where she was. The princess settled her head on the wolf's chest.

"Maria told me wolves stay pregnant for only two months."

Bo stroked her blonde hair and sighed. That changed alot.

"But you're a vampire."

Lauren agreed with a nod. Her hair tickled the wolf's chin.

"Yes, but I'm carrying a Vrykolakas, and they develop faster."

The two remained silent. The reality of the situation finall coming down on them.

"It's time, Lauren."

* * *

><p>Three days had passed when Lauren's water broke. Bo carried her away from the guards as discretly as she could with the help of Lucian and Maria, the mid wife, who was going to give birth to her daughter. They had settled far away from the camp, near the stream as Lauren shouted and cursed Bo. After three hours of contractions, the couple finaly gave birth to a beautifull little girl.<p>

Bo eyes had filled with tears. For some unknown reason, Lauren had looked even more so beautifull giving birth to their daughter. Bo felt herself fall in love with the blonde all over again. When she saw her daughter, the wolf has broken down into tears. She was a mess of tears and laughter when she held the wailing child in her arms.

Lauren smiled tiredly when she saw her daughter in the arms of her lover. The child's blonde hair was covered in dirt and blood, but the she was beautifull, and it was the most precious sight. Exhausted, she drifted into unconsciousness. When the princess came to, the baby was bathed and sanitised, and she lay near her in their cot. Bo was sat on the floor, cooing the wide awake child.

Bo noticed her lover was awake. She leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You did well, baby. You did so well today."

She gave a teary smile to the blonde, before lifting her newly born child and placing her into the now seated blonde's arms. Bo settled next to them. They were a family, and she felt so complete. She watched Lauren hold their child, tears streaking down their faces.

Lauren laughed when the little Vrykolakas gave a yawn. She looked at Bo with shinning eyes and Bo felt something. She felt sodamn crazily happy.

"What should we name her?"

The brunette whispered, her eyes on the child. She was so amazed that something so small could be so beautifull. Could hold so much of her.

"Meredith.'

Bo looked up, her eyes were brimmed with tears. Lauren just smiled. Yes, she was so damn happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**IN THE PAST**

When Bo had mentioned she was going out for drinks with the other Lycanthrope, again, the princess was enraged. She had warned her lover of his feelings towards the brunette but as usual the stubborn woman had turned the entire ordeal into a bitter argument. Lauren had just met him once, and the energy around him for her girlfriend had hit her so strong, she was amazed that the brunette was oblivious, or maybe Bo knew, she just didn't want to do anything about it.

The blonde shook her head, willing such thoughts out of her mind. Lauren was a sensible person, and she knew it usually destroyed relationships when people would act irrationally on feelings such as jealousy. She had seen with Elder Munis' daughter, Cara. It was a disastrous evening when Jason had raised his hand on the woman. Elder Munis had demanded an execution, fortunately, Devon had sent him for nine years of isolation. To say the vampire was released insane was an understatement.

Blunt nails dug into the skin of her palm as she fisted her hand tightly at her sides. The anger from their conversation three days ago was still rearing it's heat in her. Bo had just gotten back from a night with Lucian, all smiley. They had this discussion in the past several times, as Bo continued to not pay any heed to her lover's concern, but this confrontation was their worst face off.

"You can't tell me who I can see, Princess."

The wolf had managed out from between clenched teeth. They were in the princess' room both of them flushed with barely restarined anger, as Lauren paced the expanse of her room.

"I'm not doing that. Him having feelings is not his fault. I know it's easy to love you."

Frustration was evident in her voice. Give her war strategies, or scientific procedures and the woman will give you a flawless and detailed monologue on it, but feelings was one thing Lauren Lewis was not good at expressing.

"but the fact that he had no respect that you're my girlfriend, as he tries to get closer to you is a matter you need to address with him."

Bo shook her head. It was endearing in the beginning of the blonde to be jealous, but now it was plain ridiculous.

"Lucian doesn't have any feeling for me that proceed the boundry of platonic. He is my friend, princess, and I have never had that. It feels amazing to have one."

Lauren sighed. This was not going the way she had wanted it to.

"I'm not asking you to stop seeing him-yes, I'd like to request you make it ess frequent and spare me some of your time-, but the point here is that you need to address his feeling, and ask him to back off because you belong to me. Unless ofcourse that is not what you want?"

She huffed angrily. Her heart was hammering, knowing it might be a posibility that Bo wants someone else.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

The brunette's posture was so stiff, Lauren was scared she was going to shatter, but her insecurities had been harbored in too long, and Bo's flippant attitude towards her was more painfull than she dared admit.

"It means, that maybe you do know of his intentions, and that you are enjoying the attention. Maybe you don't want to tell him to back off, because you don't want him to."

Lauren turned away, letting her back to her lover to hide the tears. Bo was flabbergasted by the acussation. What had she not done for this woman, and yet here she was doubting her love. Didn't she know how much she consumed Bo's mind. It was true that she been alittle less attentive to the blonde the last few weeks in her excitement of a new friend who was just like her, but that didn't deserve her love to be questioned in this manner.

"I'm going to go before I say something disrespectfull, princess. You can come talk to me when you've got delusion out of your head."

With that the brunette stromed out of the princess' room. Lauren had stayed awake that night sobbing into her pillow, convinced Bo had finally tired of their hiding, and she was now loosing her to another. The two hadn't talked to each other until the evening when Bo came to tell her she was going out for drinks with the man. Lauren couldn't believe it. The woman was turning back to what was actually tearing them apart. It was like Bo didn't want to fight for them.

It was midnight when Lauren felt the brunette's presence in the castle indicating her arrival. She tracked her way to the back route of the mansion which Bo had told her she used, to sneak out when she went out to spend time with hernew friend. The blonde took with her a tiffin box of brownies she had cooked her lover as an apology. Lauren intended to go to bed in her lover's arms tonight. Muffled laughter could be heard from behind the fountain when she approached the narrow path. It got a little silent which made Lauren's step falter. For some reason she had a very taunting feeling in her gut.

When the woman rounded the corner, her heart momentarily stopped beating at what she saw. Lucian had his arms tight around Bo's waist as Bo had her's on his shoulder. Their lips were mashed together, and Lauren couldn't help the tears that ran down her face. The tiffin box dropped from her hands as she lost all energy to fight.

The sound of the box dropping startled the kissing duo. When Bo turned to see Lauren stood there with a heartbroken expression and a tear filled face she pushed away from the shifter's arms, panicked.

"It's not what it looks like."

Before the brunette could say something else, Lauren turned around and ran away into the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I am very sorry about how upset you people out there got about the previous chapter, but it's connected to what's coming ahead in the future. I know I should have placed it before, but the truth is the only thing about this story in my mind is it's climax, the rest I make up as I go, so it will be very ill organised. Also, there was request by one of the Guest viewers to write about how Bo had lost Lauren for a while metioned in chapter five. Although I delayed I owed it them.**

The cool air of the breezy night chilled the brunette's heated face as she stumbled down the narrow path with her friend at her side. Her friend. It felt so good to know she had a friend who was actually like her, and not some blood sucking brute thinking he was better than her kind. Bo sighed. Lauren never saw her like that. Lauren looked at her like she was the most brave and precious thing in the world. It was like how the Queen saw her, minus the lust and romantic love.

The wolf didn't understand why Lauren was so adamant about Lucian having feelings for her. Wasn't it the wolf's nature to be all possessive and territorial. Somewhere deep in her she loved it, that Lauren had such strong reaction to her, but a part of her was furious with the princess for trying to rule her.

That evening she had had enough. Bo had been brooding about her fight with the blonde and needed to talk to some one. Ofcourse, Lucian was the first and only that came in mind. For a moment she wondered if it was right to meet the man who they fought about, but then she brushed the thought away. Bo wouldn't let Lauren dictate her.

She called up the Ahronian, and arranged a date for drinks at the Dal, a bar far out of the boundaries of Ahron and Slithercot. On her way out, the brunette knocked on her lover's door. She didn't want Lauren to have a chance at saying that Bo was sneaking out with the man, so she decided to inform her princess of the arranged evening. The expression on Lauren's face was one of betrayal and it clipped a sense of guilt in the brunette's subconscious.

The evening had gone well. Bo had ranted about her lover to the man, feeling lighter with each confession. Slowly, her words began to get adoring from infruriating. She began to rant about how much she loved the woman. Lucian had stayed silent the entire time, and that's what Bo liked about him. He was a true friend who actually listened to her woes.

By the end of the night, Bo had made her mind to reconcile with her lover. She was impatient at the prospect of making good with her lover. She wanted Lauren to smile at her again, the way she did only for Bo. When the duo reached the back route to the mansion, Lucian cracked a joke. Bo was too absorbed in thoughts of the princess to catch it, but laughed anyways to not offend the other wolf.

"Bo?"

He called out softly. The brunette just hummed in response, but when no sound came from the other man she turned around to see her friend stopped infront of her staring at her very intensely. Before she could question him, Lucian leaned forward abruptly, pressing his lips to hers. At first, Bo was too shocked to react, but when she got her senses the wolf put her hands on his shoulder to push the man away. Before her shove could effect, a sound from their right made Lucian pull back.

It was Lauren, standing there with most wounded expression and it made Bo's blood run cold. She shoved the offending man off of her.

"It's not what it looks like."

She began to explain, but the hurt woman had turned around and ran into the mansion. Bo made a move to run after her lover, but a strong grip on her fore arm stopped her. She turned to the pleading gaze of a man she thought she could trust.

"Bo, please listen to me-"

He was cut of by an extremely hard left hook that the brunette had landed on his jaw. She knew if she didn't control her rage she would kill him, but this was the man that may have caused a potential for her to loose her lover, who meant everything to her.

"You traitor."

She growled. Lucian just looked up at her hurt, not believing she could do that. Bo disregarded him and turned to find her lover.

That night, she stayed outside Lauren's room, knocking and pleading for the woman to open and let her have a chance to explain. All the while she had heard quiet sobbing from the other side, and it broke her heart that her lover was in distress and because of her. Lauren had warned, she had told Bo about Lucian, but the brunette had been stupid and oblivious. It was now that she realised the woman was not trying to tell her who she could befriend, Lauren was clear that Bo could still be friends with him. All she had asked for was to clear the matter that Bo was Lauren's lover, and set boundaries. Lauren was right, Lucian was disrespectfull. Despite knowing they were together he had silently harboured the agenda to woo Bo.

Bo sat outside the blonde's room all night, doused in guilt and regret. She was scared to loose the woman she had wanted for so long, and now that she had her, Bo had gone and ruined it herself. When the sun came up and the hallways had begun buzzing indicating soon it would be filled by guards, the wolf got up and retreated to her own room.


	17. Chapter 17

The days couldn't have moved any slower, and the ache in her chest couldn't have intensified any more. She was wrong, because it did. The pulse in her vein would quicken so rapidly, the blonde was scared she'd loose her self to a cardiac episode. Lauren scoffed. Death would be a blessing right now. She hadn't realised how much deep she was into their relationship until now.

It was so hard to live like this. Three years of waking up to the woman she loved so dearly in the entirety of her existence to the date, and forth. Her trembling across moved over the expanse of her bed at her side that Bo had claimed as hers. Lauren whimpered. She missed the wolf so much, it was killing her.

The princess had buried herself in her duties and more, to keep from stopping and feeling the pain she knew was numbing, but that didn't mean she didn't feel it, because she did. It was so hard sometimes to keep her composure as burst of agony would pulse her being.

So she didn't stop, even when the brunette, grovelled day and night relentlessly, following her like a woman had who had lost her definition of life, but today she had no strength to carry on. Lauren awoke with a deep breath, and a defeated heart. She literally had no strength in her body or soul to just get up and go on. Especially knowing her lover was seated outside her bedroom door, like every other night.

Lauren had noticed the sprain the brunette had developed in her back from sitting on the cold ground for hours every night. She worried about her. There were many times she just wanted to open her door had drag the woman in, and put her on the soft bed to avoid any further discomfort, but had willed herself many times to move away from the knob.

Today her strength was wavering. Lauren turned over on her back and checked the time on her night stand.

**2:15 AM**

After a long exagerrated sigh, Lauren got up and walked to her door. She could feel her lover on the other side of the door. Lauren was not ready for this, but she just couldn't see Bo in any pain. She still loved the woman. Her hand rested on the knob, not sure what the sight of the other woman would do to her. Lauren turned the knob and pulled it open.

Bo, who was sat on the floor with her head hung so low, quickly looked up. The wolf hissed at the whiplash assaulted on her neck, but immediately focused on the woman standing infront of her. Lauren didn't even look at the wolf. She just turned and proceeded into her bedroom with the door left wide open.

Taking this as an invitation, Bo scrambled to her feet and rushed in after her lover before Lauren changed her mind.

"Shut the door."

Were the first words uttered to her by the princess, and she couldn't help but feel a little elated at the that. Two weeks of silent treatment would do that to you. It was pathetic, but it was true, and she didn't care. Lauren slid in under the sheets and closed her eyes. Confused Bo shuffled on her two feet. She had thought the invitation was to talk, but Lauren was apparently planning to sleep.

"Princess?"

"Just sleep, Bo."

Came a very defeated reply, and Bo felt terrible at the hopelessness coated in it. She sighed before doing as she was instructed. Bo would take what she got, for now.

Being in each other's presence once again, lulled them both to sleep after several nights of restlessness. Bo felt herself engulfed in the familiar scent of her lover before she slipped into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

><p>A four year little brunette, roamed the busy market of Bahasa, the city of Gypsies and magic. The city that was so colourfull that people called it damned. They were the same people who crawled in the nights to sin in the veil of the darkness.<p>

The little child's head throbbed from the variant colours and loud music and laughter. The chitter-chatter from the stall of the crowded market made her injury more prominent to her senses. The bandage wrapped around her little head was too heavy for her small body. She stumbled aimlessly on her feet, her innocent wide and lost eyes swiped from here to there.

Not paying attention to her way foward, the little unaware wolf collided with a soft, plush body. She stumbled back a few steps. When balance returned her, the child looked up to find a woman. She had soft raven curls that encased her firm featured face. The stranger smiled before frowning when she noticed the child's head.

The raven haired woman kneeled down to the wolf's level, and smiled softly.

"Are you lost little girl?"

Bitting her lip, skeptic of talking to a stranger, the child nodded her head, soft brunette strands swaying with her. The woman patted her head.

"What's your name?"

The wolf looked down at her scuffed boots. The leather had worn to no use.

"I don' know?"

Cocking her head to the side with a bemused expression the woman asked.

"You don't know?"

When she received a nod, the ginger head continued.

"Okay. Do you know your parent's names?"

Morosely, the child shook her head. Her lower lip trembled. She was tired. The wolf had woken up in a strange place filled with hay. She couldn't remember anything and her clothes were dirty. Her stomach churned from the ulcers linning her stomach walls due to starvation.

"When's the last time you ate?"

The woman asked as if noting the intangible hunger. The child just shrugged.

"Would you like something to eat?"

She looked up at the woman, and nodded eagerly. The raven woman smiled and held out her hand, which Bo placed her dirty little paws in. She led them through the marketing, weaving graciously between the crowds. After a while of manuevering, they reached a small building that was squeezed between to others. The colourfull decorations outside lit up the tiny place in a way that made the child feel sick, but all she could concentrate at the moment was the prospect of food. By the hand, the woman led the child into the dark space of the establishment.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the brunette found herself lockedin a cage. The last thing she saw was wicked face of the raven woman and heard her morbid laugh. The wolf sniffled. Well, atleast they left her plate of food.<p>

Days had gone by the liitle child was locked in the cramped space built for wild animals. She wasn't one, and she had no idea she had the ability to morph into one. During her time in lock up, the raven woman brought in people several times. The whispered to each other as they glanced at the frightened child.

Reva. That's what she had heard one of them call out to the malicious woman.

Today, Reva came with another person. A man. He was huge. When Reva left, unlike before, this time her company didn't follow. He remained in the dark room and smiled in an evil way as he advanced towards. The wolf saw the keys to her cage dangling at his side.

She had wished she was freed, but right, more than anything, she wanted to stay in that cage away from the man's clutches. He kneeled down and pushed the key into the hole, turning it till the click of unlocking was heard. She scrambled to the end of the cage furthest from him.

"Come out, come out little girl."

The brute sing-songed as he advanced his hand to grip her, but before he could, the child bit down on it.

"Ahh!"

He screamed, pulling back his hand.

"You little bitch."

He swore, before smacking her across the face. the brunette covered her abused cheek, trying to dull the throb. She felt his huge hands wrap around her throat before pulling her out, and throw her across the room, as she banged on the wall and fell to the ground on her shoulder, dislocating it.

The man took hold of her ankle and pulled her to him. She fought against his grip, kicking his nose. Her ambusher staggered back, hand clutching his nose. He glared at her.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

The next hour was spent raising a havoc on her body, as her beat her with his belt, and punched her with his fist. After a while, the child just layed taking the beating, her body to exhausted to fight. When the man was worn, he stopped. She heard his ragged breath and then heavy feet as he exited the room.

A while later, she heard the familiar voices of her abusers as they conversed not too discreetly.

"How was she?"

"Didn't do it?"

"What?!"

"The bitch is a brat. Turned me off."

"So what were you doing there, all this time?"

"Teaching her a lesson. I'll come back tomorrow, hopefully she has learnt it."

The four year old, layed that night sobbing, which hurt her ribs.

* * *

><p>The next day, when the food came in, she had no strength to get it. When hunger hd become unbearable, the child dragged her body to the plate. She dreaded the brute's return, and tried to find a way out, but her broken small figure mashed any hopes.<p>

He came again, and she fought again, and he beat her up again till he left. This went on for days, she didn't know how many. Sometimes the child slid into unconsciousness for days.

"Wake up."

Startled, the wolf woke up from her sleep. He was early today, and it worried her. She didn't know what he wanted, but she knew enough that it was bad. True to her fear, he tore her blouse. The brute never did that. She held the loose pieces forcing them closed. He added a smack here and there, but the child could see his focus was else where than to beat her.

He slid his zipper down, and the child turned her head away, not wanting to see something she didn't want to, but a loud bang at the door stopped him. They both looked up to see a figure standing at the dor that was almost of it's hinges. She guessed with force it was slammed against the wall.

"Step away from the child."

Was spoken in a very low tone by the mysterious woman, and although she had bad experience with a strange woman, the wolf couldn't help bt feel secure by her.

"Who the hell."

The brute muttered.

"Go away lady. This ain't any of your business."

When her saviour stepped a little further into the room, the brunette caught a glimpse of the golden mane, before the woman lunged at her attacker. All she saw was blur, before she passed out.

* * *

><p>The wolf didn't know how long it had been, before she felt soft and warm hands cup her cheek.<p>

"Hey."

The woman whispered. She was so beautifull. Her eyes were kind and the child trusted her.

"Let's get you outta here."

Before the blonde could carry her, a hard metal was swung at her head. She flew a few feet away and groaned, before passing out. The brute, all bloodied and messed, limped towards her and wiped the blood on his lips. Panic had invaded her mind but she could move.

He threw the rode to the side and removed a dagger from his belt on his waist. The man raised it over his head, and brought it down. She closed her eyes tight awaiting the pain, but when none came, the wolf blinked open to see her saviour hovering over her. She couldn't see, but knew the weapon was impaled in the blonde's back.

In a swift motion, the woman's hands flew to her back, where she pulled out the sharp object. There was fear in his eyes, as he stumbled back, the woman advancing in hin slowly.

"Look away, little child."

The woman said, and she didn't ned to be told twice as the wolf turned her head away, eyes shut tight. All she heard was gurgling sounds and a loud thump of his body hitting the ground.

When the woman returned to her side, the little wolf opened her eyes, needing the sight of the woman to calm her. The blonde pushed away rough strand of hair from her face and lifted her into her strong arms. Leaning her head on her saviour's chest, Bo breathed fresh air of freedom in a long time.

"What is you name?"

She tucked her head into the soft mane of the woman's hair.

"I don't know."

She croacked out. The vibration of the woman's chest, as she hummed, was lulling her further into a sleep.

"How about I give you one, would that be okay?"

She nodded. After a while, just before Bo slid into her slumber, she heard the woman say.

"Yseabo."


	18. Chapter 18

It had become their routine, Bo would knock on her door after every soul had retreated to their rooms in the mansion. Lauren would let her lover in and they would proceed to sleep in the same bed. No words were exchanged, no declarations were made, nothing had been resolved between the two. The wolf knew this was Lauren's way of trying, because Lauren Lewis' defence technique is to shut out. Letting her into her room, was a step. Bo would give the blonde time to get ready for their talk. Although, there were nights she just wanted to take the blonde by her shoulders and force her to listen.

Lauren, on the other hand, was struggling with herself. Slithercot was beginning to raise a resistance to Lauren's human friendly strategies. They said it wasn't the fae way to be harmonius with the other race. The princess pitied the slithercots of their inabillity to see a form for what they truly were. True, Lauren saw them as a race of defenceless being that were bent on self destruction, but so were the fae. Human's had a quality fae would never be bestowed with. Sensitivity.

If it was not loyalty, or a predestined mating, then the fae didn't know how to feel. Lauren had seen human be passionate about things that were the least expected to be passionate about. It gave a meaning to their existance that had nothing to do with war or destruction. Sure, there were lots of wars played by the humans for far less, but humans were a complexity that Lauren had trouble figuring out.

She had given the court her verdict, that the feud between the wood fae and the elves in the Slithercost western boundary was to be settled within the walls of the court room, by bringing the leaders in. An open civil conflict would be easily noticed by the humans, and Lauren knew no matter how much she liked the puzzle solving of the lower specie, they tended to be very irrational of things they didn't understand. If it came to choosing between the Humans and the Fae, Lauren knew she'd choose her kind without a second thought, and the princess was smart enough to make sure she wasn't found in a situation like that.

Then there was the looks that Bo had been giving her. The wounded looks. Ones that your puppy would give you after you snapped at it when all it was doing was trying to grab your attention. It made her feel guilty and angered. She knew they had to have the talk soon, but she wasn't ready to hear what the brunette had to say.

What would she say anyways, that she got distracted by another, that Lauren wasn't enough, that it was a one time thing, that she had sex with him, that she was pregnant with his pup and leaving her for the man.

Lauren shook her head. She didn't want to think all these thoughts. The sweet smell of Bo invaded her senses. Lauren hated nature, but Bo wore it's scent well. The brunette was asleep beside, her brows scrunched in distress. The princess rubbed her thumb across it, smoothing the tense muscles. What was she dreaming about.

When she saw her lover's eyes fllutter open, Lauren pulled back her hand. The brown lenses of her lover appearing darker with sleep. The two just stared at one another, their moment was with silent pleads.

"I went to meet Lucian today."

The wolf whispered. She caught the blonde's wrist before the woman coud turn her back. Lauren was hurt at the admission. After everything Bo was still seeing him.

"I told him that he should not hold out to a hope for there ever being an us with me and him."

Bo moved closer to the woman, and turned her face by the chin to look at her.

"Told him I'm only the princess'."

The wolf sat up on the bed, as she brought her lover up with her, Bo held Lauren's hands in hers.

"That night, he kissed me, and I didn't kiss back. I wanted to push him, cause I genuinely took him as a friend-and I still feel hurt by his betrayal, but before I could do that, you were there."

She cupped the blonde's cheek, and kissed the tears away.

"I swear to you, my love. I only want you. I only need you."

The blonde nodded her head from between Bo's palms that had trapped her there to not let her turn away. She wiped the tears when Bo released her.

"I believe you, but even if your intentions may have not been infedility, you hurt me Bo. You tossed me aside for him, never had time for me, and when I talked to you, you refused to heed my concerns. I felt so low and insignificant with the way you treated me, as if my feeling were lesser. You treated me like I was nothing."

Guilt and panicked, she hugged the blonde repeating apologies over and over. Her misdeeds towards Lauren were laid out infront of her and she could see how much she had hurt her. She was a fool.

"I refuse to be ever tratred like that."

Bo pulled back.

"And you have shown me that I don't reside at a level in your life where I'm guranteed you won't treat me like that, cause if I did we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"I promise you princess, I will never do that again, I promise. I love you. I will never hurt you again."

Before Lauren could say anything else, Bo leaned in to capture her lips with her own, and Lauren knew she was going to give in anyway. She knew they had a long way to go, she knew wolf still had to prove herself, but if Lauren didn't give them a chance then she'd regret it for a very long time. After all, the blonde didn't think she could ever fall out of love with the brunette.

* * *

><p>"Hello Saadi."<p>

The black woman looked up from her bowl of soup. Simala had informed her that a wolf from Ahron had travelled all the way to Africa to see her, but she didn't know it was her friend's son. The young fae looked the exact replica of his late father, making her feel nostalgic.

"Lucian."

The man gave her a smile, and the Mchawi instantly noticed it was sad and worn. She sighed. Life wears out even the softest of souls, and Lucian was no different victim.

"How is your mother little pup?"

She asked him after offering the man a bowl of soup, that he gratefully accepted. The flight had been long, and all they got was a packet of nuts. That wasn't enough for a wolf's appetite. Lucian absently noted to go for a hunt fter his talk with the witch.

"She's doing better. Better than before."

"Good."

After they were done with supper and cleaned up to retreat into the hut, Lucian finally spoke up.

"Saadi, can you break a mating bond of a wolf?"

The woman smiled sadly when she realised his reason of being so beaten and worn. It's what Fae suffered from, if not a political fall, then a unrequited love for a mate or their death.

* * *

><p>"You manless whore!"<p>

Growled Bo, who charged at the defeated mesmer. After their beautifull night of reconciliation, the wolf had set out for a hunt to the woods in the morning, where she found the fae who was forcing himself on a defenceless woman. The anger that burned her veinsat the return of dreadfull memories, drove Bo to make the molester her punch bag.

The first thing she did is break his hand to disable the utilisation of his powers. Mesmers were powerfull, and despite the blinding rage, Bo was not stupid to charge in head first.

She took the fae by his shoulders and kneed his groin. With a shriek, he cupped his crotch, shouting epithets as he limped his trail away from the 'crazy woman'. Bo stared his retreating figure, before she turned around to ensure if the other woman was okay.

To her surprise, she found her standing just behind. Closer than to Bo's liking. The woman didn't look frightened or shaken at all. Instead she stood there smiling in a mysterious way that had Bo squirm.

"Hello Yseabo."

* * *

><p>"Hey babe."<p>

Bo greeted the woman, who was skimming through a file that Elder Munis had sent her. Lauren looked up to give a warm smile to her lover, but immediately frowned when she noticed the expression on Bo's face. It was cautious.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Lauren removed her glasses and placed them on her desk with the file. She patted the space beside her for the wolf to join, which Bo did.

"Something happened today."

Bo whispered timidly. Lauren's heart started hammering away in her chest. The ruffled appearance of her lover and the guilt and fear shinning in her eyes did nothing to help.

After spending fifteen minutes of stumbling over words, Bo managed to explain her lover of the situation.

"So what you're saying is, the girl was actually Aphrodite in disguise."

Bo nodded with an 'uh-huh'.

"And she was testing you somehow."

Another nod with a 'yup'.

"And since you passed, she bestowed you with the gift of fertility."

Another nod.

"Where you can basically impregnate your partner-regardless of them being man or woman, despite being a woman yourself."

Bo nodded again, and this time she received a pillow in her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**15 years after Little Meredith's Birth**

Throwing her hand over her daughter's shoulder, Bo mused at how the teenager was reaching to compete her mother's height. It had been another day out hunting the two had enjoyed together. The dead rabbits they caught hung over their backs with thick ropes hand made with strings of fibres they cut from tree barks. Later in the evening, Bo would skin them, and Lauren and Meredith would cook them over a grill. Bo loved watching Lauren cook. She watched the woman teach their daughter the science in turning the meat over at the right temperatures. It made the whole thing look so domestic in a very Lauren way, and that's all she ever wanted. Being domestic with Lauren.

The trees began to lessen, and cleared the sight for the beautifull cottage that stood. It was white and had red roofs, with a chimney and a white picket fence enclosing a beautifull garden. The back yard was reserved for planting vegetables and fruits. It was a dream home, and nothing could have been better for the brunette.

Bo and Lauren had designed and made it themselves. Meredith was just two when they reached this place after running from Devon's guards. It was a dense forest. Bo cut down the trees and made a clearing for their spot. She used the woods to build their home. It had taken long to finish, three years to be exact. Most nights they had drenched in the rain because the roofs weren't done yet, but it worth it.

It was worth it because, no matter how much she struggled, no matter how she missed leading an army, at the end of the day she always came home to her family. To Lauren, to Meredith. Meredith, her daughter. If they thought Lauren looked like the Queen, they believed Meredith to be the reincarnation of the blonde Queen. Even the kindness in the little girl's eyes reminded Bo of the Queen.

"Mom?"

The teenager called from her side. Bo looks at her daughter expectantly.

"I met someone."

She saw her daughter bite her lip, contemplative. Unlike Lauren and the Queen, Meredith wore her heart at her sleeves. Just like Bo.

"If this is about a boy, please talk to your ma. I'm not sure I'll be very supportive."

Although Meredith was wiser than kids her age, and had reached the age of dating, Bo didn't like it. For her, her daughter was still a child, and no one was good enough for her. The blonde girl stopped abruptly, making the mother stop with her.

"Actually, I've being seeing him awhile now."

Bo's brows shot up. She waited for the fumbling girl to find her words. Out of all the mannersims she got of her mother, Meredith lacked Lauren's grace when it came to words.

"It's different with him."

Bo sighed. She knew where this was going. The wolf was afraid one day her little girl would face the blunt reprecussions of their lives.

"You wanna tell him."

She stated. Meredith nodded timidly.

"Mer, you know we can't trust anyone."

The girl took her mother's hands in hers. Her eyes pleading with her mother's to understand. What Meredith didn't know was Bo understood.

"Mom, he's different, and I wanna make him a part of my life in every way I can."

She squeezed the brunette's hand, bringing them to her chest, her eyes already glistening. She loved how Meredith was such a sensitive child, but she hated the effect it had at the wrong moments.

"I can't start something beautiful with him on lies, mom."

Bo hardenrd her resolve and shook her head. It was too dangerous, Meredith didn't remember, but she did. Those fugitive days were she had crumbled over the fact that her girlfriend and child had to sleep without roofs over their heads. When every step she took, the brunette had to look back twice. When they went days without food.

"I'm sorry, baby. But that luxury is not meant for us. We can't trust anybody but us."

Meredith dropped her mother's hands, stepping back. She so desperately wanted her life with Kevin to be perfect. She wanted to give all of her to him. The blonde hated having to hide anything from the boy she was beginning to fall for.

"No mom. It's our choice to make. We can trust some people, but your making my choices for me."

She shook her head wipping away the tears. Bo opened her mouth to calm her teenage daughter, but before she could, Meredith went on.

"You know what, mom. Nothing is wrong now, we're safe, but you're so use to this life of lies that you can't step out. You gotta let people in, and see how beautifull it is to have someone."

Bo sighed. Her daughter when sad and hurt lashed out. She would know exactly where to hit, and it was working.

"I know what it is to let someone in, Meredith. I knew it the moment your grandmother smashed that door, I knew it the moment I kissed your mother for the first time, I knew it the moment I held you."

The two stared at one another with hurt filled eyes, both not knowing what to say. Both were right and both were wrong, but both were stubborn and stood their ground.

* * *

><p>The moment the duo entered the household, Lauren knew something had happened. She could sense the tension between the mother and daughter. After skinning the rabbits and washing the meat, Meredith helped Lauren roll them over the grill. The family was silent this evening. Usually there were laughters and quips, especially from the wolf and Vrykolakas, but today a grey cloud hung over their heads.<p>

Lauren knew enough to wait for their daughter to retreat to her bedroom calling it a night before bringing up the matter. She hugged the woman from behind, while the wolf was washing the dishes.

"We have to go to the village tomorrow. It's Samantha's Baby Shower."

Bo hmm'ed to her girlfriend absent mindedly.

"What's wrong with you two. Have a fight?"

The brunette sighed before giving up and placing the dishes down. Bo turns in her lover's arms as the woman pulls her tighter.

"She has grown so much, hasn't she?"

The brunette muses out aloud. Lauren chuckles.

"You sound sad."

Bo just smiled and burries her face in the blonde mane.

"She wants to tell a boy about us. Says she wants to start a life with him."

The brunette looks up at the blonde.

"A truthfull one."

Lauren waits knowing there's more that's eating her wife away.

"This all because of me. You and Mer would be living in a mansion in your true places if it weren't for me. I made you give it up all."

Lauren shook her head and cupped the brunette's face between her palms. When the brunette kept looking away ashamed to face her lover, the blonde forcefully took her face in her hands.

"No, Bo. You didn't make us do anything. I made that decision and am more than happy where I am. With you."

She kisses the woman softly.

"And there's no place else I'd rather be."

Lauren whispered against her lips.

"Mer is yet a child, yet to understand. Let her hold her tantrums, Bo. Regardless of what she says, I know this is where she'd choose to be."

Bo shook her head.

"But she hasn't chosen, Lauren. She had never been given the choice to choose. We have been making her choices for her."

"'Cause we know the best. She's still naive. If we leave it up to her she may get herself killed in a day."

The blonde placeted her lover. She slid her hands to the brunette shoulder and squeezed them.

"Now, stop thinking too much, and let go to bed."

After receiving a nod, the blonde led her lover to their room. For now they'd rest. Bo was still not convinced to stop doubting herself, and Meredith was still brooding away in her room, but they'd deal with that in the morning. For noe Lauren would take her girlfriend to bed and assure her that this was where the belonged. With each other.

* * *

><p>"There's a group coming to the town tomorrow. Full of triksters and jockers. It's gonna be fun."<p>

Meredith had sneaked out of her room after she heard her parents door shut. The two kids laid in her backyard on the grass gazing at the stars. Cuddled to her boyfriend's side, her head on his chest and his arms around her petite body. Warming each other from the cold night.

"I can't. My parents aren't gonna allowed me."

She sighed against his chest.

"Then don't tell 'em. They'll be going to Samantha's shower anyway. Stay back and come with me."

The blonde shook her head. He caught her chin softly, looking at her with such longing and adoration it warmed her heart.

"Please. I really wanna spent a date with you."

She bit her lip, conflicted between the boy and her parents. Atlast she sighed and nodded with a smile. Kevin gave her a charming smile and leaned to kiss her.

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret."

She smiled back.

"I'll hold you to that."


	20. Chapter 20

Bo stood behind her girl, hands encircled the blonde's waist. They watched from afar, the pregnant woman showered and pampered by the other women of the village. Lauren had an adoring smile on as remembered carrying the glow the other woman undoubtedly was sporting. Although, threats had hung over their head, they were beautifull days. Some that she had shared with Bo, the wolf had been at her back and call, attending to every whim and demand, catering her weird cravings. At night the brunette would lay at her stomach whispering to the child inside, stroking the skin over her abdomen. Bo had biult such an amazing connection with their daughter, but lately it had been tense between the two as the blonde grew. It saddened Bo that she was an obstacle of her daughter widening horizon.

Lauren felt a kiss on her shoulder, as Bo tuck her head in the crook of her neck. The wolf tightened her hold on the vampire pulling her further into her front. Lauren turned to look at her wife, whose chin was propped on her shoulder. Lauren cupped the back of the woman's neck and brought her in for a sweet kiss.

"Aww."

The cooing broke them apart. The duo turned to see Venessa Cole with her daughter Nikita standing a few feet away. Venessa had her hands over her chest and head tilted as she mocked them.

"Nikita, aren't you suppose to be at the field with Meredith today?"

Bo asked bemused. Her daughter had told them the morning that she had to accompany her friend to the fields, and couldn't come to the shower with them.

"No. I was gonna go to the fields, but mom let me come for the shower, but I didn't have plans with Meredith."

The two parents looked at each other worried. Bo saw realisation dawn on her wife's face, before the blonde dashed out of the room filled with chattering guests. Bo followed suit, now panick breached through her. When she reached outside, the blonde turned to her with wide eyes.

"There's a crew in town today. I saw most of the teenage couples going there. I should've known she went with that boy."

Bo took her girlfriend by the shoulder.

"Lauren calm down."

"No, Bo. Someone will recognise! She's cursed with this face!"

Lauren pointed at her own face. The vein in her head standing with the effort she put at not crying. They had spent years trying to shield the little girl from the truth that her grandfather still hunted for them as vigorously as he did fifteen years ago. His main aim was to kill the daughter who was an abomination in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Kevin, please. Don't do this. Get me out!"<p>

The girl banged on the door of the container she room she was held as a captive in. Meredith had heard the story from her mother about how she was kidnapped to be forced into prostitution, before her grandmother saved her. The blonde cried, her body wacking with sobs. She had trusted the boy so much, she fought her mother for him, but he turned out a traitor. The teenager put her back to the door and slid down to the floor.

"Mom was right. Can't trust anyone."

She whispered to herself, praying to the deites up high to save her. Meredith burried her head into her hands. What had she done. She had said so much bitter to her mother, and it turns out her mom was right after all. The boy had made a deal with the crew and sold the her to them.

Covered in hood and variouus items to not draw suspicion to their disguise, the two worried parents made their way through the crowd, getting in tents and obvious places in search of their daughter. Bo took her wife's hand and pulled her into one of the alleys. She knew how these places worked. These were the same Gypsies from Bahasa. She knew exactly how they captured pretty little girls.

The wolf led to the furthest tent that looked the most cramped and huge. It was farther from the crowd, and cries from inside were impenetrable to the ears of the other unsuspecting people.

"Oh My God."

Escaped Lauren's throat as a whisper when she saw the various caged doors from behind which shouts and cries of young girls came. Bo began immediately breaking open the locks to frightened girls. She motioned them to quiet down and run which they did scrambling to their feet, running for freedom.

"Lauren, manage the other side!"

The wolf instructed her lover, who immediately began freeing the other side. When they reached a particular door that was quiet, they knew it was their daughter. Bo took the rod and banged it at the lock, letting the pad breaking open. Lauren took it of the hook and threw it away. They opened the door to see their daughter at the end of the room with a figure behind her. A dagger at the teenager girl's throat. Bo growled at the familiar face of the woman who had her wide eyed daughter at her mercy.

"Reva."

The wolf growled out. The woman smirked at the recognition in the wolf's eyes.

"Good to see you again little wolf."

Lauren looked at Bo when she uttered the name of the woman. Reva was the woman from whom her mother had saved Bo.

"Leave her."

Reva pressed the blade furrther into the girls skin, making her whimper and Bo growl louder. She cackled. The red head pressed her nose to the girl's cheek.

"Yes. The money I would make from her, would more than compensate the loss you and your Queen had made little girl."

"Leave her Reva."

Let go she did, but not because she was told, but because of the claw that stuck into her chest ripping it apart. Meredith had her hand around the woman's pumping her heart. Reva's mouth was open in a silent scream. She looked down in disbelief, as the hand inside her pulled the heart out. The lifeless body of the woman fell to the ground.

Bo and Lauren ran to their daughter's side to find her eyes glowing a golden hue. Her face was wmtionless.

"My Queen."

Bo whispered at the very eerily familiar scene. When the glow subsided, and Meredith came to awareness of her surrounding, she looked around confused. At the sight of a bloody heart in her hands, the little girl collapse, and Bo was there to hold her up.

* * *

><p>At night, when Bo held her shaken daughter in bed, who whimpered in her sleep, she laid at her side stroking the blonde's hair. Bo hoped her daughter had now learned to never trust anyone else. She didn't want this life for Meredith, but knew they were now bound to it.<p>

Bo thought back to the time she had learnt such a lesson. The time when she had learnt to never trust anyone else.

**FLASHBACK.**

**A day after Meredith's Birth.**

**The pale shoulder was so tempting, Lauren couldn't bring herself to look away. She gave in and began to pepper kisses on the wet skin. Bo hummed in content. The fresh water of the shower and the feel of her girlfriend's affection was heaven. Knowing their daughter was just in the next room had stopped them many times from going any further incase the new baby was disturbed if they got lost in their loud passion.**

**"I love you."**

**She whispered into the wolf's ears. Bo smiled and turned in her lover's embrace. She let their skin touch, making frizzles of desirre run throught them. Lauren cupped the nape of her neck and brought them in for a slow kiss. The wolf growled at the sensual way her lover's lips moved against her.**

**"I love you too babe, but please don't tease me when you can't do anything about it."**

**Bo tightened her hold around the blonde who let her arms encircle the brunette's shoulder. Lauren bit her lips before whispering against Bo's lips.**

**"But I want to."**

**Bo groaned and dropped her head on her lover's shoulder when they heard Meredith begin to wake up in her cradle.**

**"Let me."**

**Lauren stopped the brunette when Bo began to get out. Lauren knew the wolf was exhausted and needed her break. The brunette leathered up her hair while her lover attended to their daughter outside. Massaging the foam into her hair, she let herself stop. Something was wrong. It was just too quiet. There were no footsteps of when Lauren moved around rocking the baby, or those soft cooing sounds.**

**Quickly, she wrapped the towel around herself, and stepped out of the shower. The brunette tip toed her way to the nursery, her heart hammering in her chest. When she reached the room and pushed the ajar door, she found it empty. Nothing was out of place, no signs of struggle or fight, but it had the eery sense of someone invading their space with destruction.**

**"Babe?"**

**Bo called knowing she wasn't going to receive a reply. Walking inside, she neared the coat. In it she found a nicely tucked piece of pink paper that just stood out between the white sheets for attention. With shaky hands she picked up the note and unfold it.**

**Lola Mountain. Evening Six PM. Come alone or you find their heads.**

**The brunette had cried, shouted. Torn apart thr whole house in outrage. At those people who took her family, at herself for not doing enough to protect them, at everything that didn't give them a moment of peace when they could just breath without paying for it. She had varied emotions after emotions. Worried out of her mind. The wolf was all but ready to stomp up to those bastards and rip of their heads, but what she didn't expect to find was seeing her friend Lucian. He was standing over the edge of the volcano peeping inside.**

**At the side, Lauren was tied down to a large boulder where she struggled her reins like a mad woman. Lauren had her sight on only one place, and when Bo followed it she saw them on their baby who was laid on a sacrificial platform. Saadi at the baby's side, praying incantations.**

**"What is this?"**

**She whispered, but the wolf's ears picked up. Lucian turned around and smiled at the woman. His smile was one of longing and obsession of a pained man, and Bo could see he had lost his mind. The wolf approached his mate.**

**"This all for you, Bo. For us."**

**Bo stepped back, but her eyes darting to her family.**

**"What are you talking? Look whatever it is, we can sort it all out, just let them go."**

**Lucian chuckled and shook his head.**

**"No. Can't do."**

**Lucian stepped away from her and pointed to the volcano, where she now saw the unmistakable form of the wolf spirit floating over the edge.**

**"You see Ysaebo, when a wolf mates, it take his entire existance to fulfill it. When you rejected me, I was incomplete, and I needed to be whole, Bo."**

**His eyes were crazy, and it made the woman panick. She just wanted to get her girlfriend and child out of there safely.**

**"So, I went to Saadi to get rid of one thing that comes between us. Your bond with the vampire. I askd her how to break a wolf bond. She said the wolf must sacrifice the most powerfull piece of themself to the wolf spirit. This sacrifice should be so powerfull, it should non like other in existence."**

**The man suddenly looked so proud of himself it made Bo disgusted.**

**"So I began thinking what could it be, and suddenly the Queen comes to mind. The only Vykolakas to live beyong a decade. There was only Lauren's genes that could produce another like that. She was the single heir of the Queen."**

**He turned to Bo and smiled.**

**"You think Aphrodite was bored so she went handing gifts to stray wolves who saved helpless girls. My family owed the God, and she was more than pleased to rid the life long burden from her shoulders."**

**He walked away from her, and Bo made sure to keep her eyes on him. She didn't want him to make sudden attacks.**

**"I was ready Bo. To make the sacrifice of letting you be together a while longer and have a baby together. It was painfull, but worth it. After all you'd me mine by the end. All you have to do is willing offer Meredith to the wolf spirit, and it will be over."**

**Seeing the anger on her face he held his hand up.**

**"I know, I know. It's hard, she's your daughter, but Bo this was the only way. She powerfull. The only Vykolakas, and also had your blood. The Alpha Medus Queen."**

**Bo was so enraged she didn't pay attention to what he addressed her with.**

**"Don't worry Bo. We'll have kids of our own. Lots of 'em."**

**She took his neck, and tightened her hold. The man's face flushed pink, but he just smiled.**

**"I will never harm my family, and I will never be with you."**

**Lucian just laughed.**

**"If you don't we throw both of them down the pit."**

**Bo's face paled.**

**"Now it's your choice. You can either save one, or none."**

**Bo pushed the man away. She was scared, but had to think fast.**

**"How about you let both of them go, and I come willingly with you."**

**Lucian shook his head.**

**"No. The bond will always keep your heart with them."**

**"I loved Lauren before even me mated, breaking the bond will o nothing to make me stop loving her."**

**He growled at her admission.**

**"It will make it easier, now do it!"**

**She didn't know what to do. The wolf was scared and kept looking around. Her eyes landed on her lover who was now looking at her. Lauren motioned at her hand where she had begun cutting the ropes with a sharp shard of a stone. Bo nodded, she just needed to buy time.**

**"Okay. I'll do it. As long as you promise to let Lauren go."**

**He cupped the wolf's cheek, and Bo had to hold herself from breaking it.**

**"I promise, my love."**

**Bo walked to the stone. When she reached there, the woman looked at Saadi with so much hatred.**

**"I'm gonna kill you, Saadi. I promise."**

**The witch sighed remorsefully.**

**"You promised to give me a chance to explain, Yseabo."**

**Bo shook her head, tears slipping fromher eyes. She has really thought they had begun to form a bond of trust.**

**"You're standing here making me kill my child, how can you possibly think I care about a promise made from ignorance."**

**Saado looked away ashamed. Her family owed the wolf, but that explanation seemed nothing right now. Bo picked up her child, who was awake. Meredith smiled when she caught scent of her mother's scent. Bo whimpered. How could she do this. This baby was an innocent piece of her heart. When Bo walked to wards the pit, her lover nodded for her.**

**"Now!"**

**Lauren shouted, and like a fast foward everything happened so fast. Bo swirled around as Lauren came loose of her binds. Bo had neer seen her girlfriend so angry. Lauren had attacked and tore down the wolf. She had rammed a stone over and over the man's head, shouting with a war cry. The mother in her was so angry. The man had dared touch her baby.**

**Bo true to her words had pushed the witch down the pit. She was the woman who conspired to kill her baby, and had no right to live, but before Bo threw her over the witch had whispered something.**

**"Bo. This is not the worst I have done to you. I gifted the king with a sword that would kill the strongest of fae. Take care wolf, he is after your child."**

* * *

><p>Bo stroked the hair of her child. She was scared, that one day devon would find them and kill her chld. Bo only lived for her family now. She didn't know how to otherwise. They brunette prayed he didn't get to Meredith, and if he did, she prayed he killed her too. She wouldn't be able live anyways.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

After Bo had left her home with a sleeping daughter and girlfriend, the wolf had shifted and ran through the forest. Their house was situated within the dense vegetation leaving them with no neighbours, and nor did they desire to have some. Bo tore through the trees and bushes making her way to the village. It was certain the way her paws thudded the groung extra forcefully, that her rage will overtake her, but she had little care for that. Whatever the boy was to face, he had it coming the moment he decided to sell her daughter away.

The thought itself increased Bo's rage to a blind run. She ran over the stream of river and slid through the thin spacing between the trees so effortlessly, despite her large form. When the wolf noticed the slight clearing ahead, unlike every other time, she stayed in her form. The entire village knew Bo was a wolf, but none had witnessed her in her primal nature. Bo lept through the last bush with the loudest growl that startled the few villagers near by.

The first house at the edge was Kelvin's and Bo skidded to a stop outside. She gave a low warning growl for the occupant to come out. When Kevin did finally come out, the first thing he noticed was the clear crowd of the villagers around his house. His eyes skimmed the murmuring sea until they landed on the large form of a very obvious alpha wolf. His eyes widened comically, and stumbled back a few steps until he tripped and landed on his ass.

The wolf brought down it's paws infront and howled. The frightened crowd moved back yet relunctant to leave the scene. Their curious eyes awaited it's shift, wondering who was such an enormous creature. Gasp released them as they saw it morph back into it's human with grace they had never witnessed.

Bo stood up with rage in her eyes that did nothing to quell the fear in the boy's mind. He kicked his feet to the ground moving away from her. If Kevin had known he was messing with an alpha wolf, the boy would have never tried to trade Meredith away. Bo walked forward, not caring of the villagers questioning gaze on her. The entire village knew her since she worked with them and was known for her bravery over time.

She snatched the boy's ankle as he let of a frightened scream, before she dragged him far away from the refuge of his home. She bared her fangs, irises glowing the shade of golden. Kevin screamed for the villagers to help but none was brave enough to face an alpha's wrath. His face was merely few inches away from the woman, as she curled her claws into his collar amd lifted him off the ground.

"You had the audacity to land your eyes on my family."

She threw him flying towards the well. His body collided with the bricked side. Before the boy could even regain his bearing, he felt himself lifted off the ground again.

"Now let me pay for your bravery."

Was growled against his face before the boy was thrown once again through the air. Kevin wheezed when his chest collided with a hard surface, struggling for air as his chest constricted.

Bo was in rage, her control sparely in her hands. She gritted her teeth, claws digging into the boy's neck. All Bo could see was red. Her anger reaching at it's peak as the her hands trembles to rip him piece by piece. Possession. That was the word Bo would use later to decribe what was happening to her. He noticed himself lifted over his attacker's head by the neck.

"Fight little boy, I'm not taking you down that easily."

Bo threw him down, this time less damaging. Kevin scrambled ton his knees, breathing in deeply as his hands massaged his neck.

"Fight!"

She roared, the village there to witness the trembles of fear that ran throught them. Never had they seen Bo in this manner. So wild and primal. Like an animal, which they knew she was, but what surprised them was the aura of raw power that surrounded her. It was so potent, so blinding.

Kevin shook his head in a refusal. His eyes were casted down as he bowed not in defeat, but in worship.

"Forgive me, my Medus Queen. I didn't know who you were."

Kevin croaked out from his battered voice box. A fleet of relief ran through him for it actually working. Bo was about to attack him, not carrying of his refusal until it hit her. Alpha Medus Queen. It was Lucin had called her. She ttok a step back, her stance was still offensive.

"What?"

She questioned, but the growl ever present in her voice. Kevin opened his mouth to respond but before he could, another wolf like figure jumped from behind the same busg Bo had. On the back of the figure was Lauren who was clutching the animal's fur. When Lauren dismounted, the wolf shifted back with less grace. Infact it looked quite painfull, made some of the villagers wince at the cracking sound of the bones.

"Mom, please don't!"

Meredith cried out. Her joints still hurting from the shift.

Bo looked at her family incredilously. Here was the boy who had puhed her daughter into the worst, and they had rushed to stop her from bringing him to consequences.

"He'll get what he deserves."

She told them her before turning back to the bowed child. Kevin looked down with tears and begged for his life.

"Please my Medus queen. Spare me."

The enraged wolf took him by the back of his collar and lifted him to a standing position.

"What is it that you keep refering me with?"

Frustation evident in her tone. Kevin pointed to her bare arm. In her quest for revenge Bo had forgotten to change out from her sleep attire, which was sweats and an undershirt. The wolf turned look what he was pointing at. It was her birth mark, which ran from her chest all the way to her arm. It was light and barely visible.

"This sign is of My Queen The Alpha Medus. She was lost to us in tragic fire. They found the bodies of the entire family but the Queen was nowhere to be found. Rumour says that she's still alive. Lost and unaware of her title."

Bo looked at the boy trying to figure if this was a ploy of some sort.

"Tell me everything."

Kevin shook his head.

"There's no time my Queen. I informed the guards of Slithercot in the town about you."

Kevin fell to his knees and held onto Bo's legs.

"Forgive me, Queen. I didn't know who you were."

Bo disregarded the begging child and turned to her family with wide panicked eyes. She turned to Meredith who looked both panicked and guilty. She had told Kevin about them.

* * *

><p>The door opened with force and slammed against the wall, as Lauren rushed in. She ran into her room and pulled out a duffel bag. When Bo and Meredith followed in with equal desperation, she shouted out instructions.<p>

"Get only necessities. Heavy packing will slow us down. Take more food then clothes. Bo get the mobile mini tank for the water."

The house was in chaos as they ran every direction, pulling what deemed them important. Struggling with tank, Bo finally pushed it out into their porch. Her blood turned cold, as she froze in place. In so many years, Bo had never experience a fear of such kind. The strength in her knees barely holding her up. When Lauren rushed out from the house from behind, she stopped in her tacks.

Infront of them stood an entire army of atleast ten vampire soldiers that Bo had trained herself. At the front stood Devon with the most fierce expression with Munis at his side and Ethan on the other. His face was tired as was the King's. They aged like no mortal but the years had worn down on them.

"Sister."

Ethan whispered. His eyes teared up at seeing his sister after so long. The prince stepped rushed forward and took her into his arms. Lauren shocked with everything going around, didn't return his hug.

"Bring her out."

Devon commanded. His men began to push their way into the house, only to be blocked by the wolf. She looked at the leading officer. His blonde curly hair were more unruly than she last saw him, and his stone features reminding her of the training she gave them, which terrified her. She had trained them to be ruthless, not to bring in emotion in the field.

"Dyson, that girl inside is my child. My blood. I beg for the sake of our friendship, don't do this."

The vampire's face remained as it was, but the slight moist in his eyes showed the effect of her words. The man wanted to actually embrace his long lost friend, who was the only that had treated him with respect, who had believed in him. Dyson wanted to tell her all about his life, how he met a good woman with whom he had prayed the vows of marriage, but that only reminded him of her absence in his wedding when he wanted her as a best man. Dyson wanted to tell of his son, that looked exactly like him, but that just reminded him she had took off without a note and missed the birth of his first child. He wanted to tell her how he was promoted to a higher rank, but that was actually Bo's position and reminded him of her absence. For fifteen years he resented the fact that she didn't say good bye, but now his resolve crumbled.

Dyson stepped back and turned to face his men.

"Stand down!"

He shouted the command. Immediatey the soldiers relaxed from their offensive stance.

"Retreat!"

The soldiers turned around and marched away.

"Dyson!"

The king shouted in rage, but Dyson just looked away and marched behind his men. Devon knew he couldn't command the men, the were under Dyson's instruction, and even though Dyson was under him, the still would over rule his command for Dyson's. The king let them go. Dyson would get his, when he was done here.

"No problem. I have my own means."

Devon drew a sword from the sheath tied to his waist belt. Bo instantly realised it was the sword Saadi had mentioned. Since, Meredith was a Vykolakas there were very few things that could kill her, and one of them as discovered was the sword. It made it worse that said sword was in the hands of a man who was hell bent on killing her daughter.

Ethan turned to his sister and took her hands in his. Brown eyes panicked, begged for her to understand.

"Forgive me sister. It's my actions that created this war, and hatred."

Devon along with a smirking Munis, charged towards them.

"I will kill that abomination!"

The vampire king cried out, while Bo readied herself to defend. For a long time, while on the run, Bo wondered if the situation called for it, would she be able to kill the King. He was a different man when the Queen was alive. He more like a father to her. Would she able to harm the man who the Queen had loved so dearly? What would the Queen say? Would she forgive Bo?

Lauren heard stomping feet from inside the house running down their staircase. She turned around, and as soon as Meredith stepped out Lauren immediately took the girl and covered her daughter's entire body with her own. Meredith immediately tucked her face into her mother's neck when she heard the sounds of a clashing sword. The mother looked at the king, whom Bo had a choke hold on. Devon twisted the brunette's arm and threw her to the other side.

"Please Father, she's my child!"

The blonde princess begged, but Devon paid no heed to his daughter as he snatched Lauren's hand and pushed her to the side. Raising his sword over his head, Devon prepared to strike, until he froze. Looking up at him was the teenage version of his wife. There was no difference, not in the slightest bit. Her eyes were kind just like his wife's.

The sword fell from his hands, as his arms fell to his sides. The king fell to his knees. A single tear streaking down his face as it was a plain picture of pain that he managed to hide for years, and for the first time Lauren had realised her father was a miserable man.

"Meredith."

He whispered. Eyes seeing the picture infront of him, but heart not believing it. Meredith looked at the man who just moments ago looked like a fierce enemy ready to cut of her head, but now was just a broken man at his knees.

"She looks just like her, doesn't she?"

The limping brunette made her way to the kneeling king. Her hand clutching at her side, that had collided with Devon's fist. Bo kneeled beside the man who had yet to remove his gaze from the cowering Vykolakas.

"You can't kill her, Devon. She lives in my daughter."

Bo whispered. Her own face streaked with tears. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and Devon realised the woman wasn't speaking to her king, but to the man who shared the unbearable grief of loosing the Queen.

"She is your grand daughter, Meredith. Make peace with it that my blood runs in her vein, because don't you remember your love too had a wolf in her."

She squeezed his shoulder, as he looked away from the child. His jaw clenched tight.

"I know that you disregarded the part where she was your grand daughter and focused on her hybrid genes, but can't ignore it now."

Devon wiped his face, finally finding composure. He looked once last time to the girl who had finally calmed once she realised the vampire King wouldn't harm her anymore. Nodding his head, Devon got up and turned away. He looked down at the Wolf, and spoke once again as her king.

"You are free, and no more will be hunted, but you will not return to the mansion."

Bo smiled at the King and nodded gratefully. The fact that they could finally live without constantly in fear of their lives had not yet sunk in, but she knew there would be reaction for it later.

"You cannot just let them go. We have finally found them after fifteen and now what, it doesn't matter cause the kid looks like a dead woman."

Munis shouted incredulously, but as soon as he spoke those words he knew he was in for a big, as two loud growls resounded the air. Devon took him by the collar and Bo stormed, but was held back by her girlfriend.

"You will watch your tongue when addressing your Queen, and do not dare to question me. Remember your place."

When Munis nodded, fearing his life, the vampire king pushed him away. Bo glared at the elder who had yet to follow the retreating king, but was distracted by a hand on her shoulder. Meredith came around infront of her mother and huf=gged the woman tightly. She had noticed the pain reflected in her mother's eyes.

Bo greedily accepted the hug and return it fiercely. She took assuarance in her daughter's presence, and sighed in relief. It was finally over. The years of running and fears was finally over and Bo could not believe her luck, and when she opened her eyes she knew exactly why she couldn't believe. It was because it was too easy, and nothing was easy with them.

Bo's eyes widened for enth time that day as she saw Munis charging towards her with a sword in his hand, aiming for the teenage blonde in her arms, who had her back to the elder. Bo spun them around and threw her daughter to the side to receive the brunt of the impact instead of her daughter.

Despite being pushed away from the line of target, Meredith's fore arm slit opened as the fuller of the sword grazed her skin. Blood gushed out of her arm, but the Vykolakas didn't even notice as she heard her blonde mother scream.

"No!"

When Meredith turned around she saw Bo, unconscious on the ground. The swrod impaled in her side, as blood spilled all over the ground. She heard a cry of rage, and saw the blonde man who her mother showed her in photographs as her uncle Ethan, charge at elder, who had attacked her mother. Ethan struck the swrod in the elder's chest, andblood was spit out of his mouth. Munis fell to his knees and heaved for breath.

Meredith turned away from that sight and focused on her parents. Lauren was at Bo's side, hovering over and crying.

"Please wake up. Please!"

She heard her mother beg. When Meredith scrambled to her injured mother's side, she sighed in relief when she realised the sword was not the same Devon had carried. It was one that Munis had unsheathed from his own. Meredith took hold of the grip, her tiny hand barely encircling it, and pulled out the sword.

The Vykolakas pressed on the open skin and waited for it to heal wound was deep, she knew it would take time for it to heal, but the more she held on and waited the more the teenage began to loose focus of her surrounding. Everything had begun to blur, and the sounds felt like she was under water.

Meredith looked down at her arm and realised that the cut was deep. Since she hadn't done anything to stop the bleeding, the Vykolakas had lost lot of blood. The last thing she remembered before succumbing to the darkness, was the foul smell of blood that pricked her nose.


	22. Chapter 22

When the waves settled into a beautiful rythme of a steady wash against the berm of the foreshore, Lauren finally opened her eyes to the most beauteous sight she had ever been blessed to witness. The tousled dark curls sprawled over the pillow, pocking out from under the sheets. Bo had the covers all the way upto her face. Her girlfriend chuckled, knowing the brunette had done so when the sun had intruded through the window.

Lauren pulled the white material slowly, exposing the slumbering form of her partner slow by slow. First the elegantly designed face, and then the strong warrior tailored shoulders, followed by the voluptuous breast and the pink puckered nipples that hardened when the cold air hit. The blonde's mouth watered, wanting to just take one into her mouth and roll it with her tongue until she wakened her lover moaning and wet. Lauren let her eyes wander to the slim and curvaceous waist. Hips that were tightened with ripples of muscles above. The vampire blushed at the memory of what exactly those muscled thighs could do.

Just when she was moving to those legs that mesmerised, Lauren was startled when a set lips began to nip at her neck. So engrossed in her lover's physique, the blonde hadn't even noticed her wake up. Lauren moaned when Bo bit on her skin and began sensually suckling it. Strong hands roamed her torso until they travelled up and dug into fair strands of hair. When the lovers pulled apart, their breath heavy with arousal and eyes glassed as they leaned their foreheads together.

"Good morning."

Lauren shuddered at the husky of voice of her lover. After distractedly replying a 'good morning' the vampire pushed her girlfriend on her back and rolled on top of her. Their bodies pressed together, breast against breast, as they continued to make out. Bo slid her tongue into the awaiting mouth of her lover and softly stroked the blonde's tongue. She pushed foward and began sucking on Lauren's tongue that had the blonde wetter by the second.

"I wish we could stay here forever."

The wolf whispered against Lauren's lips. After the incident back at their home, when they all had recovered their injuries, Lauren had taken her girlfriend for a romantic vacation away to an island with a beautifull cottage. They had reluctantly left Meredith under the care of Dyson who had reconcilled with the brunette after a short probatory period.

"You're so beautifull."

She was admitted to this many times by her lover, and maybe it was how Lauren was looking at her, or how the blonde had whispered it, with so much awe and devotion, it made the brunette blush and duck to hide her face into the blonde's armpit. Lauren chuckled at her lover's sudden shy antics. Leaning down the she nipped at Bo's jaw, cajoling her for attention, and when Bo looked up at her lover, she knew something was different. It was something in her Lauren's eyes.

Tucking her hand under the pillow, Lauren bit her lip and fumbled for words that suprisingly came to her.

"Bo, I-"

The blonde took a deep breath, and the Bo frowned at her lover's cautious behaviour. She cupped Lauren's cheek that did the charm and instantly calmed her.

"Bo, my love."

The blonde smiled at her lover, and softly stroked her cheek with her thumb.

"Do you remember the first time I saw you?"

Bo smiled at her and nodded. She didn't want to remember that moment because she had looked at the blonde with hatred, and an underlying resentment that Lauren didn't deserve to inherit the Queen's looks. She swallowed at the bitter taste of ever feeling like that towards the woman she truly loved.

"It was the moment I fell in love with you."

Bo looked up surprised. She didn't know Lauren ever felt that way so early on, but then again Lauren was always good at masking her emotions. The vampire tucked a strand of brunette behind Bo ears and gazed down at her lovingly.

"I was just sixteen Bo, and you had my heart. It was scary and beautifull, and it broke my heart when you looked at me, because all I ever wanted was a life with you, and I thought I never could have that."

Bo propped up and kissed her lover's tears away. She leaned back and worriedly looked at her girlfriend.

"Are you-"

Bo bit her lip.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Lauren chuckled teary, and kissed her brunette reassuringly.

"The opposite infact."

Bo frowned confused, and Lauren took a deep shruddering breath.

"I know I am difficult woman to be with, and many people have made it obvious in the past, but you Bo have made me feel like I'm perfect the way I am."

Bo smiled, still confused, but pleased.

"'Cause you are."

Lauren shifted, her body still plush on her lover's.

"And I know that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Do you wanna spend the rest of your life with me?"

Lauren propped up on her elbow, and removed her hand from under the pillow. A black small square box in her hand, and Bo gasped at the realisation. The vampire opened it with shaky hands and sat up, her bum on her knees.

"Will you marry me?"

Bitting her lip, she waited for her lover who was staring at the ring with wide eyes. Bo's eyes teared and she looked up before lunging at the blonde and attacking her lips with a hard kiss that was wet and sloppy and so God damn happy. When Bo pulled back from a breathless Lauren, she smiled with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

Her voice was a happy laugh. Lauren took the ring out of the box, she too had tears that threatened to spill, as she slid the ring onto her lover's finger.

* * *

><p>After hours of post engagement sex, Bo sat with her back against the headboard, and Lauren leaned into her with her back against her fiance's front. The blonde was playing with Bo's hands that held the ring. She just couldn't get over it.<p>

"Thank you."

Bo kissed her head.

"For what?"

"For loving me, for saying yes."

"Well I didn't have an option. We have a kid together."

Lauren smacked the brunette's shoulder who laughed. They settled quietly for a while in silence, relishing in each ther's presence, until Bo broke it with a gasp. Lauren turned in her arms to see the brunette smiling. The wolf scrambled to get off the bed and pulled her fiance up with her.

"Get dressed."

She ordered.

"Bo, what?"

Bo shook her head and picked a set of cloth and handed it to the blonde.

"Just get dressed, babe."

She pecked the blonde. Once they were clothes and presentable to the world, Bo pulled the blonde and led them outside of the cottage. They walked down the beach, and lauren could see in Bo's steps, eager energy. They walked a few miles and stopped outside an old infrastructure. Lauren looked around confused until it hit her. It was an old church they had visited yesterday with their guide. When she turned back to Bo, the brunette took her lover's hand and held them at her chest.

"Lauren, I can't wait to marry you. So elope with me. Be my wife today. Let's get married, now."


	23. Chapter 23

**Leida. Wow, obrigado pelos comentários entusiasmados. Eu aprecio. Manter a leitura.**

Yseabo. It was the name her mentor had given her when carrying her in protective arms, away from the filth filled world. No matter what Victor said, she was Yseabo.

Victor, Kevin's father. The wolf had disowned his pup for the foolish crimes he commited against Meredith, who was not only the vampire princess of Slithercot, but the Medus child destined to rule every wolf in existence. The man approach his Queen, who stood outside her tent gazing at the rather loud, but surprisingly warming crowd. She was quiet and lost in her thoughts, watching mingling women in their sundresses, and men trotting around bare chest, showing of their rippling muscles and tan skin.

Bo could tell from the audience's attention, the wolves were getting lucky tonight. She shook her head and chuckled to herself. Growing up as a sole of her kind, Bo knew nothing about how the wolves were, but since the packs had begun moving to celebrate finding their Queen, Bo realised the wolves were free creatures in every sense.

They were free with their tongues, clothing, liquor, and sex. Wolves were very sexual creatures and not apologetic for it. Their primal nature overwhelming their senses. Yseabo herself had felt it, but over the years she had learn to control into a more civilised behaviour, until Lauren. The woman had broken down all self restraint, sending Bo flying back to the wolf who lacked tact and etiquette. At first it had made her feel like an animal amongst such well groomed vampires, but when Lauren rejoiced in it, Bo knew nothing was wrong with her.

"They are getting restless, begging me to show them their Queen."

His voice was scratchy and intimidating. It must have been from the years of reigning a kingdom that belonged someone else. Sighing in defeat she glanced the man who seemed worn and tiered, yet stood so straight and high.

"I'm not a Queen, Victor."

The man just smiled. She was young, barely reaching a century or two, but he had lived millenniums. Had seen that what destiny had in hand, would follow through. There were no loop holes when it came down to the core idea. Bo was a Queen, she was built to rule, and to him so shall be it. He would stand by as long as it took her.

"How long will you hide the truth from them? They will eventually know when you shift, Kyla."

The Queen shrugged her shoulders rather petulantly. She was irritated with the man referring to her as Kyla even after continuosly asking him not to.

"I won't shift then."

Victor just smiled. They both knew, a wolf had to turn to feed. Their metabolisms were far to strong for a normal diet.

Glancing back at the approaching blonde, Victor excused himself. Not a moment later, the wolf felt slim, muscular arms encirclig her waist as a strong jaw settled itself on her shoulder. Bo sighed and leaned back closer into the plush body.

"He is right you know?"

Bo nodded against Lauren's head. She closed her eyes and breathed in the reassuring scent of the vampire.

"I know, but we just got our freedom, and I finally got married. I just wanna live a little peacefully for a while."

Lauren gripped her new wife's waist and turned her around to face the distraught wolf.

"I don't wanna be a Queen, Lauren."

The blonde brought their foreheads together, and closed her eyes.

"Then what do you want?"

She whispered against the brunette.

"I just want to be your wife, and our little girl's mother."

The words warmed the blonde to her core.

After they returned home from their vacation that turned into a honeymoon, the couple were met by an herd of guest they were to host.

When Bo finally met Victor who had held the Queen's throne and led her people in her absence till her return, he had narrated an entire memoir that had snuggled into the missing pieces of a puzzle that was Bo's life. Bo was born into a royal family that were genetical born alphas. The wolf's mother, Abigail, was the Alpha when a group of rogues had burnt the entire Medus family down to the ground. Fortunately, Bo had run off from home that unfaithfull afternoon hiding from her mother, refusing to take a shower.

Panic arose within the wolves when they learnt of the loss of their leader, and within the mayhem Bo had lost her way and pushed out of their boundaries. Although Victor didn't know what had happened to Bo later or how she had lost her memory, they could guess it.

It was still a mystery what the Queen Meredith was doing in Bahasa or how she had come to the knowlede of Bo's forced capture, but Bo could only be gratefull.

"I know, love. And I'll be here, whatever you decide."

Before Bo could reply, a loud man came barreling out of breath as he shouted over the top of his lungs.

"The Rogues are here! Hide your women and kids!"

Lauren felt Bo tense in her arms, before she witnessed the visibly turn into the head of army she had seen at the mansion yeaes ago. She watched a s her wife marched into the centre of the compound and summoned for silence. She beckoned them to near her as she began to prepare the wolves for a face off.

Her words were encouraging adrenaline intot he wolves bloods, and her voice and posture demanded devotion.

Lauren smiled. She knew who this was. This was the Queen Bo was, and no matter Bo denied herself of her destiny, she was entwined to it.

Lauren closed her eyes as she felt her fangs elongate and hit her inner lips, forming a bulge against her mouth. She felt her pupils dilate. When Lauren opened her eyes, she watched the packs race head on into the forest. The vampire smirked and took off, faster than the wolves as she made her way to her wife and ran beside.

Lauren had meant what she said. No matter what she would be with Bo.

**THE END.**


End file.
